Captured
by Flower in Fire
Summary: NiGHTS is captured by Reala. He tries to use his dark magic to force NiGHTs to become loyal once again. However as he attempts to 'train' NiGHTS in the ways of the nightmaren. He begins to feel an attatchment, one he decides he wants to make perminant.
1. Chapter 1

Classes:

1st level- the highest level possible for nightmaren to receive. Have special skills in many areas.

2nd level - specialize in only a single skill, maybe two skills.

3rd level – almost mindless. They will obey Wiseman without thought, same with 1st levels. But 2nd levels cannot get them to always obey.

Hunter – They attack and hunt down dreamers and their ideya.

Healer – specialize in healing on and off the battlefield

NiGHTS smirked as her eyes narrowed. This was too easy. Darting forewords she slid under the door and began racing up the stairs. Slipping between the pillars that held up the magnificent ceiling of Nightmare Castle, she made her way towards her goal. Sliding into the shadows, she watched as the guards made their rounds.

"Pathetic." She muttered under her breath as the two began drinking on the job. They were making this job to easy. With a quick jump, her fist made contact with one's head. Whirling around, her elbow sent the other down with a jab to the stomach.

Stepping over her two unfortunate victims she made her way into the unknown. Well not quite the unknown. She'd been here before. Her hands clenched as she remembered her imprisonment in the darkness beneath the castle. She had been lucky to get out. Being the small girl she was, the men never paid attention to her, focusing their 'recruitment' efforts on the bigger, stronger males. She had gone unnoticed for a major part of her life. Until _he_ had decided to view the unwilling recruits.

NiGHTS was snapped out of her thoughts as she came to a small door. Her cat eyes could see well, but there were others who didn't possess her skills. Using trace amounts of her nightmaren magic she created a small purple flame.

"Damn it." NiGHTS thought as her face scrunched up. Why was it always purple? For once, why couldn't she create a nice small orange flame?

Ignoring her own inability, she walked into the darkness. The tunnels echoed until NiGHTS came upon a small crushed door. Blood moss grew around the entrance steadily. Her eyes narrowed. They had been massacred. The door creaked as she pushed, trying to force it open. With a loud squeak, the door slammed open. NiGHTS stumbled into the room.

No one.

There had been a slaughter, but they had carried away the bodies. NiGHTS gave them a little respect for that. They cared enough about the dead to at least dispose of their bodies properly. NiGHTS looked around the large cell.

'New chains.' NiGHTS noticed. They were planning to bring in another bunch. NiGHTS hissed furiously and brought out her only weapon. A small, sharp, deadly knife slashed around as she waved it with skill. The new chains fell in shambles, broken and useless.

'It won't be enough to free them.' NiGHTS thought. 'But it will sure piss off the guards.'

Walking out of the cold dark cell, NiGHTS bristled as she heard voices. Darting back into the shadows she viewed as a small squadron walked past her. At the back, between two soldiers was a young nightmaren. His face was shallow, and he looked like he hadn't seen the light of day for years. But NiGHTS could tell that he could fight. His broad shoulders told the story. But his face was a pore attempt at brave. The soldier had just given him a sword and asking him if he could use it.

NiGHTS knew what the young man was then. A soul starved into submitting service in the nightmaren army. NiGHTS reached for her concealed knife, but flinched as she decided against it. It would be too hard to fight her way out, and there was no guarantee that she could get the young 'maren out either. Sadly, she watched as the soldiers walked away with another life.

Hardening her resolve she continued down the cold stone corridor. She would occasionally hear sounds coming from behind locked doors, and as much as she wanted to help, her true objective lay farther down. Finally she turned a corner and arrived at her destination. Many would think this to be a dead end.

But she knew better. Having been held in this same cell for so long. Once more she hissed, she hated her confinement. Whenever she misbehaved, _he_ had locked her down here. She thanked her lucky stars everyday for that escape opening. She had seen it, and taken it. She gingerly walked towards the wall, placing her delicate hand on the stone wall. The stone was cool, pleasant almost. But she frowned as she pushed on the cold rock. With a rough crunching noise the stone became loose. Grunting, NiGHTS pushed the large rock to the side. NiGHTS felt a stab to her chest as she looked upon her old prison. She had hated this room; she had sworn she would never let herself return to it, no matter the consequences.

But here she was. Back in the one place she never wanted to lay eyes on again. But her reason to return was good. Just as this was here prison, it was also her sanctuary. She had been allowed item to keep herself entertained. And one of them was the object of her search. Walking to one of her many hiding places in the cell, she knelt down and began digging. A few inches into the hard earth, NiGHTS pulled up the object of her searches. A small, jewelled carving lay in the palm of her hand. The small pentagon rested with a different ideya in each corner.

NiGHTS smirked.

_He_ was probably running rapid looking for this. She had a valuable ability to hunters. No other 'maren had her powers. That was why they tried so hard to tame her once they managed to sniff her out from the other captives. They had even set their best general, one of their most respected lords to train her, and discipline her when she misbehaved. This had been quite often. She shivered as if she had felt his rough claws grab her around the neck. He had seemed to like teasing her; he would trace his claws down her cheek gently, and then hurt her if she refused to hunt.

She had been afraid of him, after centuries of being locked in the dungeons, at first waiting to get out, then slowly trying to disappear from the guard's eyes. She laughed to herself as she stood up and began the journey back to her home. Amazing, centuries ago she would have given anything to be out of her cells. And now, she'd rather be back in one then anywhere near him. But they would never leave her alone. They would always hound her till the end of her rope.

'I know I won't last this through.' NiGHTS thought as she listened to her own footsteps echo down the hallway. 'But there is no way I'm going to submit to them!'

She didn't see any 'maren as she trekked back. Her timing was perfect, most nightmaren sleep in the day, and she'd be well on her way by nightfall. She could easily take down almost any 'maren. The only one's she'd have trouble with would be a group of hunter's... or _him_.

If she ran into him, it wouldn't be good. She couldn't grantee her escape if he showed up. Sighing she slipped her treasure into her vest. Carefully scanning her exit she stepped out into the cold air. She sighed, happy to be out of that dreary place. Suddenly she came aware of the endless silence. Her senses where screaming at her, something was amiss. The silence, NiGHTS realized. Even when Nightmare rested, the constant buzz of the serving 'maren filled the frigid air. But now only silence filled the air.

"How careless of you."

NiGHTS drew out her dagger and spun to see her least favourite being in existence. It was _him_. The bane of her existence.

He smirked as he floated down to meet her. He slowly, as if taunting her, drew out his sword. NiGHTS had been hit with it before, and she had no intention of tasting his steel again.

"I thought I trained you better than this." He said as he walked towards her. "You got in well enough, but how to get out?"

NiGHTS hissed as she brought her small knife up. Sure, he had a full sized sword, while she only had a small, elegant knife. But she was much faster than him that gave her a start. Dashing with all her speed, she launched herself at Reala, hoping to either land a blow, or run if she got the chance.

"Hold it NiGHTS, we'll have time for just the two of us." He smiled evilly as he sheathed hi weapon and relaxed his stance. "But for your long awaited return to Nightmare, why, I think the others should be invited."

NiGHTS heard several screeches, the sound of sharp metal being pulled out of their holders. She knew what she would see, even before she glanced around her. Hunters, dozens of them. A few 2nd levels too. Some of the 'maren surrounding her she knew, some she didn't.

He smirked as NiGHTS realized the truth; there would be no escape from this.

"Drop your knife." He ordered.

NiGHTS glared in anger at him as her hold on her weapon increased. Her mind flashed, she was thinking of any possible way out, but there were none. She didn't want to die; she wanted to continue to live her life. But NiGHTS knew that there would be no escape.

"I refuse to come back." NiGHTS said calmly as she raised her knife.

"I knew you'd say that." He smiled. "But there is no-."

"Escape?" NiGHTS finished. Her face grew hard as she thought "I know that, but I won't give in! I refuse to come back, I can't! And I won't submit to you!"

NiGHTS took a deep breath to refill the air in her lungs. She hadn't meant to lose her head like that, but this would probably be the last chance to get this all off her chest.

Laughter. NiGHTS' eyes darted up to see he was laughing. His laughter quickly turned into a simple chuckle, and finally into a knowing smirk.

"My poor delusional NiGHTS." He said as he floated closer and closer to her. "You claim to have this thirst for freedom, but why do you keep coming back?"

He suddenly dashed forewords and disarmed NiGHTS with little effort. He roughly grabbed her wrists as he dragged her to him. NiGHTS tried to use her magic to escape, but her magic, once like a roaring waterfall, was now a trickling flow of water struggling to get down the mountain.

"What are you doing to me?" NiGHTS shouted furiously as she began fighting with what strength she had left.

"I will explain once you rest." He said. "You are tired, you must sleep."

He tried to pick her up, but a quick kick to the stomach allowed for some minor freedom. Suddenly a foul smelling cloth covered her mouth and non-existing nose. She craned her neck to see him holding her roughly against him. His clawed hand forced the drugged cloth into her face, holding it there roughly. His other arm held her firmly around the waist, trapping one arm.

NiGHTS felt her head begin to shut down.

'No!' NiGHTS thought as she desperately tried to free herself. She would not let herself be captured again. Her free arm thrashed around wildly; until she hooked it around the drug soaked cloth and began trying to tear it away desperately.

"My poor NiGHTS, you need rest." He whispered into her ear. "Everything will be fine; you're just confused and frightened. You're going to sleep now."

It was true, NiGHTS felt sleep approaching her. Her airway was suddenly clear as the rag was removed. Trying one last desperate attempt at freedom, she reached for his sheathed sword. She found herself unable to reach her last chance at freedom.

With her last bit of consciousness she spat at her captor with hate.

"I won't give up!"

"It wouldn't be fun any other way." He muttered right back.

"I hate you Reala!"

Then the world became dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own NiGHTS.

**Hello, I am looking for a beta reader to read my chapters. I am autistic, so grammar and spelling is hard for me. If I have a beta reader, I can update a little faster because I do not have to spend a few days going over in review. Thank you very much and have a merry Christmas.**

It was cold. NiGHTS shivered as she felt the cold from Nightmare surround her. Her eyes fluttered open to see the situation she was trapped in. No weapon, her magic drained, and she was hanging from the ceiling by her wrists. Hissing, she tried yet again to pull away from her misery. No good, these chains were too strong.

NiGHTS sighed, defeated. She never thought she'd be back here. 'Should've been more careful.' She berated herself.

NiGHTS thought back to the night before, what else could she have done? Was there some way she could have escaped? No, Reala had set to good a trap. NiGHTS shivered as the cold air swept around her bare arms. NiGHTS blushed madly at her clothing. The clothing was no bother, ragged black shirt and torn pants. At least it covered her. NiGHTS would rather have been placed in her cloths, but, the problem was... who redressed her?

If it had been Reala, NiGHTS shuddered, she didn't know what to do. She couldn't beat him up, he was to strong. Maybe a different kind of revenge?

A creaking sound filled her small prison as NiGHTS felt a new kind of chill on the air.

"Reala." NiGHTS hissed, refusing to look at her old mentor.

"Such hostility," Reala taunted. "What have I done to deserve it?"

NiGHTS' temper flared. "How dare you." She spat. "You're the one who took me away from my home! You remember, I know it! You dragged me away from my family and locked me up in here!" NiGHTS glared furiously at Reala, hoping to bore holes in his head.

Reala wasn't fazed. It was true, he remembered kidnapping the child. She had fought back fairly well then. "NiGHTS," He started, almost kindly. "That is our culture. It is how we amass our army. You just happened to be selected."

NiGHTS growled and turned away. Thinking back to her home, she couldn't remember much. Just, it was warm... and she always felt safe there. She also remembered a smiling face, but couldn't place it. Suddenly, NiGHTS felt arms wrap around her stomach. She tensed as she felt Reala rest his head beside hers.

Reala chuckled as he felt NiGHTS tense up. This was to fun. He brought one of his clawed hands up to stroke NiGHTS' cheek. She shuddered as his hand rested on her face.

"Get off!" NiGHTS hissed. She began squirming, she needed to get away! Reala chuckled as his grip tightened around her small frame. He placed his smirking lips on NiGHTS neck, she always hated this. And it was true, NiGHTS felt like throwing up. She groaned, Reala was going back to his old tricks. She felt one of his claws on her stomach begin to slowly slide father down. She squirmed uncomfortably as his claw went farther and farther down.

Reala fought to keep the laugh in him from coming out. He loved taunting her like this; her face was appealing when she was nervous. At the moment a deep blush was covering her lightly tanned face. He took it a bit farther by moving the claw from her face to her chest. At this he heard her suppress a squeak of shock.

That was it. NiGHTS lifted one of her legs and placed a power kick to the abdomen of her tormenter.

Reala grunted as he was forced to stumble back. He frowned at the interruption, he had been enjoying himself. Reala smirked, and then proudly walked to NiGHTS' front. He stopped in front of her and eyed her face. She was still glaring at him, but after years of training her, well, her hate-filled looks no longer made him feel that stab of guilt.

"Why did you run away from me?" Reala asked, suppressing a smirk. "And after leaving, why come back?"

NiGHTS was about to shout at him, let all her anger out when what he said came through. A spark of hope filled NiGHTS. He hadn't found the medallion! If she could somehow get out, then she could find it. Now she just needed a way to escape. Hiding glances at Reala, she searched for his sword. If she could get her hands on it...

Reala smiled, curving his black lips into a picture that would scare the bravest of men. Hope is all Nightmares' recruits had, especially after being locked away for so long. Crushing that hope, watching it slip away from their eyes, there was no greater feeling.

He had trained hundreds of soldiers, but NiGHTS had been his special project. She had managed to go longer than anyone else in the cold, bitter blackness beneath the castle, hiding behind the bigger men who first drew the eyes of any trainer. It was pure chance that allowed Reala to see her potential.

He fondly remembered walking into that cell to select his next student. Reala had been disappointed, no obviously strong males. However, he had no intention of leaving empty handed. He walked amongst the captives until he noticed a young boy. This child hadn't been full grown, but had the potential to be moulded into something grand. Smirking, he had reached for this boy, when she had got in the way.

NiGHTS had refused to let him take the boy, kept telling him that the child was too young. When Reala attempted to brush past the scrawny female, well he was shocked to say the least. She had slapped him, clear across the face. She had attempted to punch him to, but the guards had restrained her before she could.

Reala could see no fear in her. NiGHTS was brave, or very stupid. He still couldn't decide what she was, not even after centuries of knowing her. His one mistake with training her is he hadn't waited to see the hope she clung to disappear. He had been so anxious to raise her skills; he had missed the fire that she continued to hold onto.

He would not make that same mistake this time.

"Now why would you return, what could be so important to get a hold of?" He taunted, he knew what she had come for, and he had counted on it.

"Could it be... this?" He asked, pulling the medallion from his vest.

'There.' He smiled. Utter shock, had NiGHTS truly thought he wouldn't search her clothes for unseen treasures?

NiGHTS felt rage fill her; he was trying to re-train her. She wouldn't allow herself to fall for his tricks. She had lasted through the first time; she would not give in now.

"You see NiGHTS." Reala said as he picked her hanging head to face his. "You cannot win. Come back to me, return to Nightmare. You belong with us."

NiGHTS pulled her head away from his grasp, refusing to look at him. 'Be strong.' She repeated in her mind.

Reala frowned; it wasn't working as well as he'd hoped. She wasn't showing the normal signs of surrender. As a punishment, he quickly flew above her to her chains. Grasping them firmly in his hands, he pulled, leaving her to hang by her wrists in midair.

NiGHTS hissed and attempted to fly to release the pain in her arms. It was no good, her power wouldn't return when she called upon it. She was still trying to figure out how Reala had been able to drain her magic. Nightmaren magic came from inside, only their god, Wiseman was said to be able to remove it.

NiGHTS felt herself bob up and down and she glance upwards to see what Reala was up to. He was raising her chains and he flipped them over a hook. This left her hanging three feet of the ground. NiGHTS hissed as she felt skin break and warm blood slowly slide down her arm. Was this Reala's plan? Torture? NiGHTS sighed as she braced herself. She could last through this. She knew it, she had to...

"Ugh!" NiGHTS gasped as pain came from her stomach. She looked at the assailant just as pain came from her cheek. NiGHTS closed her eyes and desperately tried to move away. She knew she couldn't, but she followed her basic instinct. Squirming furiously, she tried to get her leg between herself and the pain.

Then barrage of punches coming from the front stopped all of the sudden and restarted on her back. She released a short scream as a particularly painful one hit her spine. After the pain stopped, which had been quite quick in comparison to the beatings she used to receive, she opened her eyes to check the damage.

She was sore everywhere, there were many red marks on her body that would likely become bruises in the morning. Blood continued to flow from her arm, but it was coming out much slower now.

"Satisfied." NiGHTS growled at Reala, for who else was there to hurt her? She glanced at Reala with anger in her eyes, only to see him walk furiously from the room and slam the door behind him.

Reala quickly locked the door and nodded to the guards. 'What was that?' He thought, concerned. He had been having fun, training NiGHTS, he'd been waiting for this chance for years. He was immune to her glares; he had no qualms about locking her away.

'So why do I feel so guilty?' He asked himself. When did this start? Not when he captured her, no, he had felt better than ever before. Same with locking her up. He hadn't shown it, but he _had_ felt uneasy dressing NiGHTS into those garments. But he had assumed that's because she was a beautiful female.

'Wait.' Reala thought. 'Do I think she's beautiful?'

He floated up to his rooms lost in thought. He was pleased to have her back in Nightmare, but why was he beginning to have qualms about hurting her? Pain was a major part of the training; he couldn't train her properly without it. Reala felt the strangest feeling he had ever felt. He wanted to _apologize_ for her pain, even her imprisonment!

'What is wrong with me?' He questioned himself. 'Maybe I should see a healer about this.'

He quickly flew down the massive corridors until he arrived at a plain wooden doorway. He flew in and was immediately attended by one of the many medic 'maren.

"Is there something I can do for you Lord Reala?" he asked.

"Send for my healer." Reala said.

"And for Jackle," He added. "Send them to my throne room."

He flew away after that. The 'maren would do what he ordered. If he didn't, well, he wouldn't live long. He came once again to his room and roughly sat himself down.

He was furiously thinking about what could be wrong with him. It all started with NiGHTS, had she done something to him? The more Reala thought about it the more sense that it made. He resolved to harden himself, and find out exactly what NiGHTS did.

"Lord Reala?"

Reala glanced up at the healer. He stared at him for a minute before motioning with his clawed hand. The medic 'maren came forward and raised a hand. It began to glow and a foggy substance rose from it. It wafted through the air until it reached Reala. It began to spread over his body as he began to feel a bit lightheaded. He shook off his sudden relaxed feeling and focused on the medic in front of him.

"I'm sorry my lord." He said as he lowered his arm. "I can't find anything wrong physically. If you're feeling under the weather it must be mentally. Has anything new started-?"

He was cut off by a glare from Reala. Everyone should have known he was retraining NiGHTS.

"Right," He corrected himself. "Well, it can be tiring to train another; maybe you could give someone else that task?"

A rough cough escaped his mouth as Reala's claws grasped him around the neck. His icy blue eyes locked into the eyes of the terrified medic.

"NiGHTS belongs to me!" He threatened. "No one else can have her."

With that said, he through the trembling healer away.

"Get out of my sight." He snarled and turned around. He heard the nightmaren scamper away, muttering many apologies as he shut the door. He rubbed his temple as he tried to clear his thoughts. He flinched as his thoughts were interrupted by hi door, once again, opening.

"I don't know what you did to that poor guy," Jackle said in awe as he walked in. "But I think he's about to die from fright."

"Jackle." Reala said, giving him a curt nod.

"Yes, boss." Jackle said, mimicking him with a nod.

Reala gave him a quick glare, but then sighed.

"I need advice." Reala told him. "I think NiGHTS has done something to me."

"What!" Jackle shouted. "But-but how? I mean, she's been locked up."

"Jackle, I don't mean physically." Reala rolled his eyes. Why did he put up with this guy again?

"Oh," Jackle said. "Well, maybe you're feeling sorry for her?"

"I've been waiting for this chance for years. "Reala snarled. "You don't know how often I planned for her capture, for her return to our ranks. Why would I feel sorry for her now?"

"Well, they always say that a trainer can develop feelings for their students." Jackle sighed. "Face it, NiGHTS is pretty cute, and she's strong. Those are desirable elements in a ma-."

"_Don't_ say it." Reala threatened getting to his feet. "Don't even think about it! NiGHTS means nothing. Nothing! And don't you forget it."

Jackle cowered against the wall. He and Reala had been friends for a long time, and he knew when and where he could cross the line.

This was not one of those times.

"Alright," Jackle gave in. "It was only speculation, forget I said anything."

Reala frowned as he went and sat down. Jackle thought that was his cue to leave, so he turned and began walking out. He was stopped short by Reala's voice.

"What is it like to possess a mate?"

Jackle thought for a second before answering. He had mated with another 'maren named Puffy. He had liked her a lot, had a nice warm feeling when around her. Puffy liked him back; she could always make him calm down, or be relaxed, no matter what was going on in his life.

"Having a mate is... confusing," Jackle explained. "It can be really good; they can calm you down, or relax you when you're upset or stressed. It's like having a best friend, but much more."

He watched Reala's reaction to what he was saying. He seemed to be deep in thought, one clawed hand resting on his chin.

"But it can be hard to," He continued. "If your mate is upset, or hurt, it's impossible to concentrate. The worry builds and builds until you know their safe. There is a weird feeling you get, so you can tell when their upset or angry. You can find yourself wanting to do things, anything to make them happy."

Reala's face scrunched up, he couldn't see himself worrying over a female's happiness. Frankly, Jackle couldn't either.

"It can be rough, but, it is the greatest thing in the world when she's upset, but you make her feel better." Jackle smiled. "Their smile seems so big, and their eyes sparkle. And it feels like all the suffering was worth it, just to see them like this."

Reala's face relaxed slightly as he continued to think. He waved his hand and Jackle understood, now was the time to leave.

Reala stayed and thought hard for several hours. He weighed the pros and cons of his decision, thought about every possible alternative, but they came to the same conclusion.

He didn't like it, in fact he hated it, but he wanted NiGHTS to be happy. He wanted to see her smile, but not at anyone else. Just at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! This is Sacred Fire. I am so very sorry that I haven't updated for such a long time. I am in Grade 12 and exams are coming up. However I am going to be taking even more academic courses after the break. As suspected I will not have much time for creative writing. I will do my best to update once a month, hopefully twice.

I have not forgotten nor will I abandon this story.

Sincerely,

Sacred Fire

NiGHTS grunted as she swung back. Her wrists screamed in protest as she propelled herself forewords. Almost there, her feet almost reached the wall on the far side. Her plan was rather simple, use her own momentum to reach the far side, and then propel her to the hook.

NiGHTS braced herself as she swung towards the stone wall. Her plan might work, but she was willing to bet she'd lose her hands in the process. They were burning as if on fire, and her arms were coated in her own sticky blood.

"First thing I do after this," NiGHTS said through clenched teeth. "Pay a visit to an Ideya deposit."

Ideya deposits were created centuries ago. Dreamers who were aware of their own vulnerability, rather than let their ideya's be stolen by the nightmarens, released there ideya's out of their bodies freely. These ideya's crystallized and began radiating the power of the ideya base inside. Any creature of the dream world could access them and use their effects.

The yellow ideya of hope heals injured. Blue ideya of intelligence has an interesting effect; it makes one temporarily unable to be noticed. Not invisible, just not noticeable. The green ideya of growth makes the senses increase. Imagine being able to see in the pitch black or hear from behind sealed doors. Purity in the white ideya causes emotions to be healed. And lastly, the all powerful red ideya of courage increases one's physical strength. They are very rare, and hard to find. But NiGHTS knew the location of a yellow and blue ideya crystal.

"There!" NiGHTS gasped as her feet made contact with the wall. All the pain washed away as adrenaline began to take over. She pushed away from the wall for the last time and she flew back with all her might. She swung her legs and began to move towards the wall again. She braced her feet as they made contact with the cold stone. She pushed herself away again, but upwards, towards the hook.

NiGHTS knew she only had one chance to do this. She had no way to tell time but she could feel him. Reala was getting close.

Everything seemed to slow down for NiGHTS as she flew towards her goal. With her hands braced, she grabbed onto the hook as she flew by it. She held onto it with a fierce death grip as she dangled from the ceiling.

Tentatively, she raised her free hand and unhooked the chain and let it hang down. NiGHTS knew this next part would be the hardest. She reached towards where the chain extruded from the roof. She grunted as she flipped herself upside down and held her feet firmly against the ceiling and grabbed onto the chain. NiGHTS growled as she pulled, harder and harder. Suddenly she heard the locks click from the door.

"No!" NiGHTS shouted. She was so close.

With a sudden sense of urgency, she strained every muscle in her body to try and pull herself free. A snapping sound was heard, followed closely by a sickening crunch. NiGHTS felt gravity take over as she fell to the ground.

Her chain was shattered, she was unhooked from the roof, and she was almost free!

NiGHTS' newfound happiness disappeared when the door creaked open. She felt as if her heart was being clenched in her chest as she saw him walk into the cell.

Reala was surprised to see NiGHTS free from her chains (he had thought she'd escape much faster), but it didn't stop him from reacting. With long strides he marched over and grabbed both of her arms, forcing her to her feet.

NiGHTS gasped as her mind registered the pain. It hurt! It hurt so badly that NiGHTS began to feel her head spin. If Reala didn't have such a firm grip on her she would have collapsed where she stood. NiGHTS suddenly became aware of a hazed voice calling her name.

"NiGHTS?"

"She ok?"

"I think so, send for my medic."

"Geez Reala, You work fast."

**Smack!**

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"You're an idiot."

"I'm also psychotic!"

NiGHTS felt cold suddenly, where were they taking her? _Why_ where they taking her out? Where they going to end her live and put her out of her misery? No she's not that lucky... and Reala's not that merciful.

The air suddenly became very warm, and she felt herself get wrapped up on a soft, warm blanket. The thirst to know what was going on was too great and NiGHTS forced her eyes open. She gasped, shocked to see Reala right in front of her face.

Reala ignored her and carried on inspecting her wrists. How had she managed to do this to herself? He would need to alter the deal to include her not injuring herself. He glanced at Jackle, his... sidekick? Anyhow Jackle was glancing between the injured NiGHTS and the roaring fire place. A knocking sound came from the door and, after a glance from Reala; Jackle flew over and opened the door for the medic 'maren.

"Lord Reala?" The medic asked. "You sent for- oh Wiseman preserve me! Is that NiGHTS?"

Reala hissed at the medic's idiocy, but motioned for him to proceed on NiGHTS.

"B-But sir!" The nightmaren was hyperventilating now. "Why do you want me to-?"

"Heal her now!" Reala half shouted half ordered. This medic was wearing out his usefulness quickly. The unfortunate medic was trembling where he stood. His lord wanted him to heal his prisoner? Why had he not seen to her in her cell? Why had lord Reala removed her from her cell? Why- oh Wiseman preserve him, did Reala want _that_ from NiGHTS?

Reala hissed to snap the trembling 'maren from his trance. The medic slowly approached NiGHTS, as if she might suddenly get up and attack him. Once he got close enough he raised his hand and a mist began to form. It floated in and around the room as it began to close in on NiGHTS. It floated down and settled around her wrists as the blood began to clear itself away. The fractured skin also began to mend itself, once again becoming whole and smooth.

NiGHTS struggled to fight off the drowsiness that surrounded her. Why in Wiseman's name was Reala healing her? Whatever he wanted, NiGHTS didn't want to guess. She fought to sit up, but fell down as she was pushed back into the warmth.

The mist began to clear itself away as the terrified medic lowered his arm once again.

"It is done." He gasped. In all his years as a medic he had never dealt with anything this stressful. He had healed Reala before, but he had never been this afraid. He knew, at the moment he was healing her, if he failed Lord Reala would have his life.

"Why is she still sleeping?" Reala asked forcefully. If the medic failed to heal her... it would cost him dearly.

"It took a lot out of her." The medic trembled. "Sleep is the best thing for her right now. She should wake up within a few hours."

"Well I know how to pass the time!" Jackle smiled insanely. "52 pickup!"

With that he threw a large handful of his prized, sharpened and deadly cards at the medic. The poor 'maren was barely able to avoid the many cards heading his way. With a pleading look to Lord Reala, he quickly backed to the door.

"My lord!" The panicking medic shouted.

"Leave."

He didn't need to be told twice. For the second time in the same day he fled the room, grateful to still be in once piece.

In the meantime, Jackle was cackling like a mad thing at the poor nightmarens expense.

"Did you see his face?" He laughed wiping tears from his eyes. "I think he saw the light."

"Would you keep quiet!" Reala hissed. "You'll wake her."

Jackle looked at the sleeping NiGHTS, she looked wiped out. The medic was probably right about her needing sleep. He then took a worried glance at his best friend. Did Reala truly know what he was getting himself into?

"Uh... Reala-."

"Save it."

Jackle frowned slightly. He wasn't upset about Reala's choice, but did he have to have _this _female? There were hundreds who would be more than happy, and a lot less stressful, to be his mate.

But NiGHTS wasn't so bad. Jackle had to consider that to. She was one tough cookie. She was probably the only 'maren in history to ever stand up to Reala, even when he was pissed. She was pretty and strong, all desirable things to have in a mate. But NiGHTS also came with a lot of pain and strife. Jackle was sure she would try to run away constantly. He also feared for Reala's safety. What if he let his guard down and NiGHTS attacked him?

Jackle shock his head to stop himself from thinking. NiGHTS might be a runaway, but she had honour. But still...

"Jackle." Reala said suddenly. "I know you don't think this is the best idea, but would you stop pacing? You're making me worry."

"Maybe you should." Jackle frowned. "NiGHTS is ok, she's an awesome nightmaren, I remember from when she used to be loyal, but she could attack you."

"Stop worrying," Reala suddenly smiled darkly. "She won't be able to."

"What-?"

"Over there, on the table."

Jackle floated over to the table in question. Once glance at the piece of parchment was enough to make him drop his jaw.

"A dark binding?" Jackle gapped. "Isn't that a little extreme?"

"I'm not stupid." Reala hissed. "I know NiGHTS will try to run, or attack. So I am prepared."

"How the hell are you going to get her to sign it?" Jackle asked.

"Leave that to me." Reala's smile darkened. "Now what do you think of it?"

"You want me to read it?" Jackle asked.

Reala rolled his eyes and sighed. "You might be able to think of something else that needs to be added."

Jackle shrugged as he read it. It had mostly the normal stuff, can't leave Nightmare Castle without permission, can't attack another 'maren, can't release prisoners.

"This is pretty good." Jackle said nodding his head. "But you've left out her."

"Hmm?" Reala turned his head.

"I mean you have the basic stuff," Jackle said. "But what about her health? There's nothing on here stopping her from harming herself."

"Right." Reala said, mentally berating himself. "I meant to add that."

New words suddenly appeared on the parchment. A few more sentences were added, entailing new details to the deal. Jackle continued to read through the parchment, racking his almost unused brain for any ideas.

Reala took a glance down at NiGHTS. He liked her face; it was gentle and kind when she was resting. He had never actually seen her so calm and serene. Normally when he saw her they were fighting or some such argument about what is right and what is wrong.

A small strand of her hair had fallen down on her face. Reala, with a gentleness he didn't know he possessed, brushed it back out of her face. While his hand was near her face, NiGHTS suddenly gave a big sigh and turned onto her side. Reala's hand became tangled with her silky blonde hair. Reala sighed and with a few gentle tugs he freed his hand from its soft prison. Uncertainly, as if he didn't quite know what he was doing he ran his hand down the length of her hair. It was soft, probably the softest thing he'd ever felt. He ran his hand down a few more times before gently pulling away.

A sudden 'Aha!' startled Reala and he whirled around as if he was caught in the act. Jackle was smiling as if he had solved the answer to pi squared.

"There is nothing in here about games!" Jackle said going cross-eyed. "Make it she has to play poker with me! Or strip poker...Joking, joking!"

Reala sighed. Jackle might be his best friend, but sometimes it felt like he was dealing with split personalities. There was normal Jackle, best friend and sidekick extraordinaire... then there was five year old on sugar and caffeine.

Jackle's eyes suddenly went wide as he looked down at Reala. Reala, after realizing Jackle wasn't staring at him, also took a glance down. There, a surprised NiGHTS rudely awoken from a pleasant sleep, was glaring daggers at him.


	4. Chapter 4

NiGHTS glared at Reala, but inside she was shocked beyond belief. What in Wiseman's name was he up to? Jackle was in here, holding onto some piece of paper. Why on earth was she in his room... on his bed!

NiGHTS tried to sit up, but Reala forced her to lie down again. NiGHTS struggled to fight Reala off, but felt weak as a nightopian.

"Relax NiGHTS." Reala ordered. She could hurt herself if she kept fighting him.

"Like hell I will!" NiGHTS furiously shouted. "Let me go!"

Reala sighed before grabbing her around the waist, trapping her flailing arms at her side. This didn't deter NiGHTS as she now began kicking Reala with all her strength. NiGHTS found herself being carried and then forcefully placed in an arm chair before the fire.

She tried to sit up, but Reala made her sit back down again.

"NiGHTS I will bind you if I have to." He threatened. "I'd prefer not to, I just wish to talk.

After being hung from the ceiling for so long, chains were the last thing NiGHTS wanted to see, let alone be bound again. She could always fight him off later if need be, so she settled herself into the chair. Reala smiled, it seems she could be reasoned with.

"Jackle, in cell 16-B, bring up the prisoner." Reala ordered.

Jackle nodded solemnly and then waved enthusiastically to NiGHTS before darting out the door.

"Nice to see Jackle's the same as ever." NiGHTS muttered.

"As if he could ever change." Reala answered.

He glanced at NiGHTS and saw her glaring at him yet again. She hadn't meant to be heard.

"What do you want Reala." NiGHTS hissed.

"I want to talk." He said, moving to sit down in the chair beside hers.

"Pardon?" NiGHTS asked. "You don't want to talk! You're trying to trick me! Well fool me once shame on you, fool me twice...*groan* can't remember how to finish this."

Her head lowered. That was not what she was going for. But what did Reala want? He was trying to trick her, defiantly. But what _exactly_ did he want?

Reala hid a smirk. NiGHTS was frowning slightly, giving her a different look. He still preferred her face calm, but this was fine to.

Reala stood up and marched to the table and retrieved the dark binding from where Jackle carelessly dropped it. He did a quick once over as NiGHTS watched curiously from the chair.

"What are you doing NiGHTS?" NiGHTS thought to herself. "Run while you have the chance!"

NiGHTS attempted to lift herself to her feet, but her legs collapsed underneath her as she crashed to the floor. She tried to get herself out of the embarrassing situation, before Reala noticed.

Too late.

"That is why I wanted you to sit down." Reala said from the table. He had heard her attempt to stand, and the thud from her fall. He wasn't worried, it would be sometime before NiGHTS would be able to support herself again.

"A healer can do that to you." Reala continued as he walked over and helped her to sit again.

"Why would you heal me?" NiGHTS asked still upset about needing Reala's help to get back in the chair.

"You were hurt." He shrugged, trying to blow it off without her getting suspicious.

"I've been trained by you before!" NiGHTS shouted furious. "You never healed me then, you laughed at my pain! You're a sick, twisted-."

"Watch your tongue." Reala hissed, so much for brushing it off. "I healed you because you would have bled to death without it!"

That shut NiGHTS up. She frowned and glanced into the fire. She watched it dance around and burn the logs. Just when the fire seemed to be getting bigger and stronger in one area of the log, it would suddenly change its angle of attack and burn another place that had previously been safe.

"If I'm not careful," NiGHTS thought afraid. "I'll be the log and Reala will be the fire."

Reala looked at her face. It was glowing in the firelight, the flame's reflection danced around in her eyes. He had never noticed her eyes before; they were full of emotion, such a deep blue-purple you could drown in them.

NiGHTS noticed Reala staring intently at her face. It was as if he was focusing in on her, zeroing in on the kill.

"What is it?" NiGHTS asked angrily.

Reala snapped out of his trance as he handed NiGHTS the parchment. He watched as she realized what is was, and when she gasped when she read the words.

"No!" NiGHTS shouted. How in Wiseman's name could he even think about that? Had he completely lost his mind?

"The rules are simple, you won't be able to leave Nightmare castle without my permission," Reala went on as if he hadn't heard her answer. "And even then it will only be for a limited time."

"Are you deaf?" NiGHTS continued to scream at him. "I would sooner die!"

"Oh, and you would be unable to harm yourself... or anyone else for that matter." Reala carried on. "You also aren't allowed to free any of the prisoners or stop them from being trained."

"No, No, No!" NiGHTS had heard enough. She'd rather be back in that nice, comfortable, safe torture room of a cell.

NiGHTS tried once again to force herself to her feet. She got some response from her legs this time; it must have been the adrenaline. However her non-existing escape plan ended when Reala rose to his feet and grabbed onto her gently. He sat down again with NiGHTS fighting him on his lap.

"In return you'll be cared for and protected." Reala told her while forcing her to sit and listen. "As time goes on and my trust in you grows, you'll be allowed more and more freedoms, including Nightopia."

"What?" NiGHTS asked. Was he being serious? He'd let her go to Nightopia?

Reala smiled, not to scare her. It was a genuine smile.

"Of course, the first few times will have to be with me." He told her. "But eventually you'll be allowed to go alone as long as you return before daybreak."

NiGHTS stopped to think about things. She wouldn't be a prisoner, or slave. She'd be allowed to... wait, what she was thinking! Mate with Reala? Never!

"No!" She told him, right to his face in a clear strong voice.

Reala looked her in the eyes steadily. He had known she'd say no, he'd even expected her to throw herself in the fire (which is why he grabbed a hold of her). But he wasn't worried, he had prepared for this outcome.

The problem with NiGHTS was she made friends, and she kept them. She even made friends with those weak little nightopians. There were plenty of those to chose from, but he had decided to select a more suitable bargaining chip.

Who had taken NiGHTS in after she had fled Nightmare? Who had protected her, taught her how to live in Nightopia? Found her a home and helped her with information, along with countless other deeds of friendship.

"I brought him Reala!"

NiGHTS turned around to see Jackle walk in through the doorway... dragging Owl from the dream gate in with him.

"Hoo! NiGHTS?" The old bird asked. "What are you doing here?"

NiGHTS looked in horror at her dear friend. He might be annoying but he was the closest thing to a father figure she had. He looked worn; a stay in the dungeons will do that, with a dusty, dirty torn coat and ruffled feathers. Owl's glasses were also cracked and broken beyond repair.

NiGHTS shivered as she felt Reala wrap his arm around her waist. With a cold realization, she knew the unspoken threat. She could clearly see Jackle fiddling around with one of his deadly cards beneath his cape. Reala's cold smile bearing down on her from behind and Owl's worried expression.

"Damn you." NiGHTS hissed. She could feel her eyes watering over as hot tears began flowing from her eyes. How could he? This had never been done before! Well, at least to her knowledge. But still, this was low.

NiGHTS felt Reala give her a quick squeeze, as if he was trying to reassure her.

"It will be ok NiGHTS."Reala murmured to her. "Just sign it, and I'll let him go."

NiGHTS tried wiping the tears from her face, but more came. If she signed that contract, the magic of the nightmaren would force her to follow the terms, but if she didn't Owl would suffer the consequences.

She couldn't put Owl through that.

"I-I'll... do it." NiGHTS whispered, forcing the words from her mouth.

Reala smiled, relieved. He honestly didn't have a plan after this if she still refused. He helped her to her feet and began walking her to the table where the contract rested.

"What is the meaning of this?" Owl was hooting, flustered. "What do you want with NiGHTS?"

"Quiet." Jackle hissed as he watched NiGHTS approach the dark binding.

The dark binding has been around longer than anyone can remember. Jackle didn't quite know how it worked, but it was imbued with the power of Nightmare and its god, Wiseman. Any nightmaren who signed the contract were forced to follow it by the magic in their bodies. All creatures of the night dimension had magic in their very beings, it could be locked away, but it was still there.

Reala walked to the contract and formed a pen in his hand. With a quick flick of his wrist he signed the binding and held it out to NiGHTS. NiGHTS' hand trembled furiously as she accepted the contract. She took a few deep breaths as she formed her own pen. She was shaking all over now, and she felt herself lose feeling in her legs.

Reala saw NiGHTS was about to collapse and he quickly caught her. She was breathing deeply, her eyes wide. He had never seen her so upset and it worried him. He drew up a chair for NiGHTS to sit on and put it against the table.

NiGHTS was feeling dizzy now, if she signed this, she signed away her life. She couldn't disobey the binding, it wouldn't let her.

But it wouldn't be all bad, in time Nightopia would be hers once again. She could see all her friends from both sides of the war.

"Just think about the good things." NiGHTS thought.

She reached out her still trembling hand and gripped the pen. Quickly, without letting herself think twice, she signed her name.

The dark binding began shaking as it dissolved into black wisps of smoke that began circling around both NiGHTS and Reala. NiGHTS felt it force itself inside of her, moving down into her very soul.

By the looks of it Reala felt it to. He smiled softly. NiGHTS was his, she had to stay with him now. A soft gasping sound snapped Reala out of his victory. He saw NiGHTS fall, emotionally worn from her half hour of conciseness. He quickly moved to her and managed to catch her before her delicate body hit the ground. He held to close to him gently as he turned to face Jackle and his squawking prisoner.

"How dare you!" Owl hooted angrily. "NiGHTS? What have you done to her?"

"She's just sleeping." Reala said, carrying NiGHTS and laying her down on his... no, _their _bed. "Now we made a deal. Jackle, take him back to Nightopia."

"Alright." Jackle nodded as he walked away, dragging the old bird with him.

"Also," Reala called after him. "Bring a white ideya crystal on your way back. She'll need it."

Jackle waved as he continued on his way.

Reala watched him walk away, and then sighed as he sat himself down beside his mate-to-be. NiGHTS was curled up and was managing to get some rest, thank Wiseman. Reala didn't know what to do after she woke up, hopefully sleeping next to the white crystal will help her heal, but he couldn't hope for miracles.

Reala lay down beside the sleeping NiGHTS and pulled her next to him. She had signed the dark binding, agreeing to be his... but he didn't know when to take her. He didn't want her to hate him for taking her too soon, and he _defiantly_ wouldn't force her.

Reala sighed and he decided to see how things went over the next few days. He would have her, but she would want him.


	5. Chapter 5

HELLO! I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE! YOU WOULD NOT BELEIVE MY SCHOOL YEAR SO FAR, I STILL DON'T BELIEVE IT! ANYWAY, A REVIEWER HAS ASKED IF THERE IS GOING TO BE A LEMON, TRUTH IS... I DON'T KNOW, I HAVE NEVER WRITTEN ONE BEFORE AND ONE WASN'T IN THE MAIN PLOT OF THE STORY, HOWEVER, IF ENOUGH READERS LIKE THE IDEA OF ONE, TELL ME AND I WILL DO MY BEST TO GET IT IN!

ONCE MORE, I AM SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, I HOPE THIS CHAPTER IS GOOD ENOUGH FOR THE WAIT.

NiGHTS' eyes fluttered open as she inhaled deeply. There in front of her, Reala slept on, his chest rising and falling steadily. She fought with her tired body into a sitting position and stared at her new home. Any time before this, anyone who had said NiGHTS would have a mate, let alone Reala for a mate, she would have laughed herself silly. But here she was.

NiGHTS saw a gentle light emanating from her side and picked up the perpetrator. A white ideya crystal rested on her palm, giving off a gentle caress.

'So this is why I'm so calm.' NiGHTS thought bitterly. 'I guess it beats hysterics.'

A small, weak smile appeared on her face. She sighed and drew her legs to her chest and rested her head on her knees, dreaming of Nightopia and wishing herself far away.

"NiGHTS?"

NiGHTS shot an angry glance at the now conscious Reala. He rose from bed quickly and went over to the window where he stared out over the land. Reala had no clue how to proceed any further. NiGHTS was unhappy so he didn't want to leave her alone, but she despised him and probably wanted to be as far away from him as possible.

'Battles are easy,' Reala thought, sneaking glances at the glaring NiGHTS. 'Females are hard.'

"What now?" NiGHTS muttered angrily.

"How do you want to proceed?" Reala answered calmly.

"You mean you don't know?" NiGHTS asked, both shocked and appalled, as her voice steadily rose. "What was this then, some spur of the moment decision? You're playing games with my life!"

Reala hissed. He shot a cold stare over at his new mate, and she met it with one of hers. This wasn't going quite as he had planned. Reala sighed and walked over to NiGHTS, sitting down beside her. NiGHTS moved away, trying to get some more room between herself and Reala.

"I know you're not thrilled about this," Reala started, ignoring NiGHTS scoff at the statement. "But we are mates, you can't hate me forever."

"Watch me." NiGHTS muttered.

Reala sighed, he needed a plan. He was a general, maybe if he looked at this that way.

"A deal is a deal." He told NiGHTS. "You're free to roam Nightmare Castle, try not to be a hindrance."

NiGHTS growled angrily as Reala got up and walked away. A hindrance? Oh, he wants a hindrance, he'll get a hindrance! NiGHTS got up and walked to the door. She flung it open and almost marched right of a fifty foot drop. The only thing stopping her was the male she detested most.

Reala had seen her walking to the door, and with a start he realized she no longer had her power of flight. Rushing over to her and leaping over the obstacles he managed to reach her as she took her first step.

Breathing heavily, NiGHTS let Reala drag her back onto solid ground. Feeling suddenly weak, she gingerly sat herself down in a soft chair before the burnt out fire place. Reala joined her as he sat down beside her, sighing with relief.

'That was to close.' Reala thought as he watched NiGHTS' eyes close.

"I-I guess I should return your powers now." He told her, cursing himself for his mistake.

"Unless you want me to take a swan dive off your front porch," NiGHTS rolled her eyes. "That sounds like a great idea."

Reala reached into his vest and pulled out NiGHTS' medallion, the one she had snuck into the castle for.

"That's-." NiGHTS' eyes went wide.

"Yes." Reala explained. "We found it when we searched your cell. We put a curse on it and left it there in case you returned for it."

"So that's how..." NiGHTS sighed. She should've known that this would happen. Reala was very thorough, she should have known he'd search anywhere she was associated with.

Reala held the medallion out and let his magic unravel the previous curse placed upon it. It glowed as it was released from its dark curse and settled down once again, calmly letting off a soft light.

NiGHTS felt the return of her magic. It was wonderful; her power once again came roaring back and it allowed her to once again draw upon it.

Reala felt a sense of relief as he saw some color return to NiGHTS' cheeks. Her eyes seemed to be even more alive and were deep with power. Reala also felt more secure, NiGHTS could fly again, could get around Nightmare or outrun any danger.

"You can try again if you like." Reala said, motioning to the door. "Just fly this time."

NiGHTS frowned but did as she was told. What she needed the most right now, was to get as far away from him as possible. Nightopia was off limits right now, but Nightmare wasn't. She opened the door and quickly flew away. She had no idea where she was going, all she knew was she had hours until the binding would force her back to Reala.

Reala watched her as she flew off. His mind betrayed him; thinking of all the way his NiGHTS could get hurt. His worry became too much, Reala found himself unable to shake his fear. He glanced around to make sure no 'maren was watching, then dashed off to follow his mate.

"It's just for now." Reala thought. "Just until I know she's safe."

He made sure NiGHTS never saw him as she dashed around nightmare. She finally seemed to choose a destination as she flew down Nightmare Castle's hallways. Reala saw her fly to and open a door, it was covered in dust. As she went in, Reala flew up and checked what room it was. It was NiGHTS' old room. It would probably be good for her to be in a comfortable environment for a while, so Reala floated to a window and sat down to wait.

NiGHTS smiled sadly as she glanced around her room. Her room was coated in dust, implying that no 'maren had dared enter her room for quite some time. She flew forwards, opened her old wardrobe and pulled out an outfit.

Her favourite outfit was probably torn to shreds, her hat lost somewhere in the void of nightmare. This outfit was much simpler. NiGHTS pulled the purple pants up and tied it with a red sash to hold it in place. She flipped a white tank top over her head and felt the soft silk form around her body. She reached in and pulled a new vest out, one much longer than her old one. It was looser and flowed around her more.

NiGHTS sighed, it wasn't fair, and she wanted to be back in Nightopia. She wanted to feel the warmth of the sun, the pleasant smells wafting in the breeze, the happy chatter of nightopians.

NiGHTS felt warm tears fall down her cheek. She quickly wiped them away and forced her mind away from Nightopia. She flew to her dusty mirror and swiped the dust away. She looked at her reflection, seeing her blonde hair flow around her and desperately wanting her hat.

She realized that she was rubbing her wrists, as if trying to rub away the memory of her chains. NiGHTS suddenly looked fiercely at the garment's she had been placed in. With a snarl that would make Reala proud, she picked them up and threw them in the fireplace. Using her magic, she set a purple fire ablaze as it burned and shrivelled the clothing to ashes.

She watched it burn, watched it leave existence. After they had burned she stood up and glanced around.

"It didn't work." NiGHTS thought. She had prayed that with the destruction of those clothes, would allow her to let go of everything. Her imprisonment, her pain, her forced mating; it was all still there, mocking her.

With a sudden urgency, NiGHTS needed a release; she needed the pain in her chest to go away. She reached over and picked up a vase, using all her strength, and chucked it at the door.

Reala jumped when he heard the crash, he dashed into NiGHTS' room to see her curled up, sobbing. Reala felt a pang in his own chest, seeing his NiGHTS like this; he would do anything to make her better. He approached her and, ever so gently, placed his hand on her shoulder.

NiGHTS sharply raised her head and stared at Reala through tear stained eyes. He had felt pain before, but her eyes. They looked like they could pierce his soul, tear it to shreds. His precious mate was miserable.

"NiGHTS..."Reala murmured, desperately trying to think of anything to ease her pain.

Reala picked NiGHTS up and held her close to him. Dashing to his room, and the white ideya crystal that rested there.

Reala laid NiGHTS down, wrapping her hand around the white ideya crystal and hoping she'd get some rest.

He had no such luck.

NiGHTS frowned at him from the bed, her eyes still red from her outburst.

"I hate you." NiGHTS murmered before groaning and burying her in the pillows.

Reala sighed. This wasn't what he had planned at all.

'Then again,' Reala thought. 'Did he even have a plan?'

He looked at NiGHTS' suddenly small body, if he didn't know her, he'd call her weak, defensless. But he did know her, and all the inner strength that came with it. Reala glanced at her know, and all that fire suddenly seemed gone, like a fire struggling to cling to its last bit of fuel.

Reala grunted at himself, the nagging voice in his head telling him to comfort his mate was driving him mental.

Without thinking, he swooped down on the bed and wrapped himself around NiGHTS, firmly holding her to his muscular chest. He felt NiGHTS flinch, and feebly struggle to move away from him, but he held her firmly.

NiGHTS had felt Reala grab her, she actually expected him to hit her or something, tell her to tough it out and get back in shape. She squirmed, trying to squeeze her lithe body out of his grasp.

"NiGHTS, please!"

NiGHTS stopped struggling at the unnatural desperation in Reala voice. Realizing he gained some ground, he continued.

"I swear NiGHTS, if I had known how hard this would be on you, I wouldn't have forced you." He swore, desperately hoping she'd settle down.

"You thought i'd just fit right in?" NiGHTS seethed, beginning to struggle again.

"I-I..." Reala stuttered. "I-I knew that – that it wouldn't be easy. But I-I thought you'd learn, I really did!"

NiGHTS squirmed, twisted, struggled, and fought to get her mate to release her. Reala felt his grip begin to become less and less firm. Just as he felt NiGHTS about to throw herself free, he pulled a desperate move.

He threw himself on her, using his weight to pin her down, and gave her a passionate kiss. He made sure not to ask to much of her, if anything, he just wanted to stun NiGHTS.

And that he did, NiGHTS' eyes went woder than they'd ever been, her body frozen in shock as the warmth from Reala's body began to flow to her. She felt him, everything about him, the feel of his skin to the beating of his heart.

NiGHTS felt Reala removed himself and lay next to her. His arms wrapped around her slender waist, offering warmth and comfort from the bleak, cold air of Nightmare. Almost grateful, if still a little resentfull, NiGHTS rested herself against his chest. NiGHTS allowed herself to drift into sleep when she regained her senses. Her eyes opened and centered on the perpetrator, Reala.

NiGHTS glanced up and saw Reala, seemingly asleep, until he spoke.

"What's wrong?" Reala asked. He had been feeling NiGHTS drift to sleep then suddenly jolt awake.

"I-I..." NiGHTS didn't know what to say. Get away from me? Nothing, I'm fine. Wanna play cards? Finally words popped out, and NiGHTS would instantly...partially...not really regret them. "Your vest is bothering me!"

Reala's response was small, but time seemed to freeze for NiGHTS as he removed his vest. Now only a black shirt covered his chest, and what was underneath?

"Uh..." Rulled by a sudden longing now, NiGHTS continued. "Your shirt too."

'Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!' NiGHTS thought as she saw Reala's eyes open. But he complied and removed his shirt, pulling it up over his head, accidentally knocking his hat off and allowing short black hair to fall around his silver horns.

"Better?" Reala asked, hiding a smirk at NiGHTS' now blushing face. "Now get some rest NiGHTS."

With that he laid down and once more took NiGHTS in his arms to sleep.

'What the hell do I do know?" NiGHTS thought frantically. 'I hate Reala...don't I? He's tortured me, locked me away, kidnapped me!"

"But he's also cared for you." Another voice said. "Has offered protection, and loyalty to you and perhaps more.'

NiGHTS shock those thoughts from her head as she laid down on Reala's bare chest. She's allow herself to sleep now, but **only** because she needed the rest, **not** because of the warm feeling in her chest.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Everyone! Here it is what you have all been waiting for!

First I would like to apologize for the ridiculously long wait. I lost the charger for my computer, and then there was prom and so many other little things.

I am going to try to make one chapter a week this summer, at least one every two weeks.

I am so sorry in advance if I don't keep up that pace! I am going to try and bring you the very best chapters I can.

Reala opened his eyes as he felt himself return to consciousness. He felt his mate resting on his chest; hear her steady breath as she finally got some rest. He let go of a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. NiGHTS was finally beginning to settle down, as he hoped she would. It had shocked him to hear NiGHTS' nervous demand, but he hadn't been complaining.

Reala smirked as he remembered NiGHTS' eyes. They had gone a little wider, and a small blush had covered her cheeks.

Reala felt a sudden pain in his stomach. He shot up and looked down at NiGHTS, seeing a furious gaze looking back at him.

"So much for settling down." Reala thought as he grabbed on NiGHTS' arms, holding her and preventing her from hurting herself.

"Let me go." NiGHTS said, obviously trying to keep her voice calm. "I was just...-."

"Startled?" Reala finished, raising an eyebrow.

NiGHTS looked down sheepishly, trying to look anywhere but at him. Reala wondered if she even remembered the previous night.

NiGHTS **did** remember, but she felt ... ashamed. NiGHTS gave a sudden shove and pushed herself away from her mate. She felt Reala try and clutch at her, but managed to squirm away.

"NiGHTS! Get back here!" Reala shouted. He was worried, NiGHTS looked frightened, and he was scared for her. He saw her try and dash away, but managed to hook his arm around her waist.

"NiGHTS! Stop it, calm down!" Reala shouted. He was losing his grip quickly, and NiGHTS was getting more and more desperate. "NiGHTS, let's talk, tell me what's wrong, are you hurt?"

"Let me go!" NiGHTS screamed desperately. "You're hurting me!"

"Settle down, we'll talk I promise." Reala tried to compromise.

NiGHTS nodded her head, but kept fighting as Reala tried to pull her to the bed. He eventually got her settled down and gave her an encouraging squeeze.

"Now what's wrong?" Reala asked.

NiGHTS felt oddly comforted by Reala's presence. And it felt right, but so wrong! Reala was the enemy; he kidnapped her and hurt her.

"And worse," NiGHTS thought. "I'm beginning to... like him."

And she hated herself for it.

"I-I was just... shocked." NiGHTS muttered.

Reala sighed and shock his head. "Then just tell me, no need to get so upset over something do trivial."

NiGHTS nodded her head, not really paying attention to anything. There was so much going around in her head, her thoughts were racing as she tried to put it all together. Nothing made sense anymore, everything NiGHTS thought she knew was suddenly null and void.

"NiGHTS?"

NiGHTS looked at Reala, trying to stop her traitorous heart from beating.

"Listen NiGHTS," Reala started. "You don't have any obligations today, feel free to fly around. But don't leave Nightmare Castle. I'll be gone for most of the night-."

"Where are you going?" NiGHTS interrupted.

NiGHTS lowered her eyes under Reala's questioning gaze. She hadn't meant to sound so... needy? Upset? She didn't know, but she was afraid, afraid that Reala was beginning to feel her heart soften.

And she wouldn't let that happen!

"I'm going on an ideya raid." Reala explained.

He saw NiGHTS visibly flinch, haunted by sullen memories of her own raids. Everyone knew NiGHTS hated ideya raids. On her first one, Reala had to practically drag her by her young neck to get her there.

"Why are `maren still going on those raids." NiGHTS asked venomously. "Don't you have millions of them stored around here?"

"They get used almost every day." Reala shrugged. "We need to keep replacing the supply."

"What on earth do you use ideya's for?" NiGHTS asked. Even when she worked as a 'maren, she'd never figured out what they did with the pile of ideya's she brought in. Visitors can use them to make ideya deposits, but 'maren couldn't normally even use their power. Only when they had special medallions were they able to channel the power of a stored ideya.

"We... need them." Reala answered, hesitating. Should he tell her the real reason behind these mass gatherings?

"No." Reala thought. "It would crush her, better for her not to know."

"For what?" NiGHTS asked suspiciously. Although the bond between them wasn't strong, it was there. NiGHTS could tell that Reala was now hiding something big, something dark.

"Ugh." Reala grunted. Why was she choosing now to be so persistent? "It's not for you to know female! Now leave it be!"

NiGHTS gasped. Female! Was that all Reala wanted? A female? Just something to sit in the corner until called upon to look nice.

"Figures that's all Reala wants." NiGHTS inwardly hissed, seething with anger. "What else would he look for? A companion? A friend? A Lover? Never."

Reala flinched as NiGHTS seethed. Even though he felt bad about shouting at her, he couldn't tell her what Nightmare was trying to accomplish.

"Have a good night." Reala said as he got up and floated to the door. Before he left he turned to his disgruntled mate and said "Behave."

With that he turned around and floated out the door.

NiGHTS sat there as the door shut. She stayed sitting there for several minutes, almost in a trance.

Suddenly she got up and flew to the door. This could be the only night she got Reala free for a long time. There was so much she could do!

NiGHTS smirked almost evilly. "Time to test my limits."

The Dark Binding had left NiGHTS under Reala's control. The set of rules given to her were supposed to be obeyed to the letter, but leave it to NiGHTS to find a loophole or two.

"Now to just figure them out." NiGHTS sighed.

"Let's see..." NiGHTS thought. "I can't leave Nightmare Castle without permission."

NiGHTS thought long and hard, bringing back her memories from her earlier conversation with Reala, thinking if he gave an 'order' for her to leave. Unfortunately not, he even commanded her to stay in the castle. So scratch leaving.

"Can't attack another nightmaren." NiGHTS murmured. That one was pretty open and shut. She was probably allowed to defend herself, but did she really want to start a verbal fight, tick off another 'maren to the point of attacking, and not be able to have the first blow.

NiGHTS wasn't in the mood for a fight, she was so worn out from everything she doubted she could hold her own.

"Now what?" NiGHTS thought. "What could I do?"

Her thoughts were interrupted by a rumbling. She looked down at her traitorous belly, realising she hadn't eaten for some time.

"Damn it." NiGHTS sighed; she didn't truly feel like eating. But it would just get worse if she left it, so she headed on her way to the kitchens.

Several corridors down, a sharp turn to the right, and a secret passage later NiGHTS entered the swarming, bustling kitchen.

Ducking and dodging and gingerly moving her way around the bustling chef's and busy 'maren, she made her way to buffet. That buffet was always heavily stocked; you could feed the entire 'maren army from it.

"And the prisoners here to," NiGHTS thought. "If they were allowed good food instead of that awful dry bread and rotten meat normally given to them."

...

...

...

!

NiGHTS's idea came like a stick of dynamite to the face. How could she have missed that? Food, clean water, healing supplies. She wouldn't free the prisoners, but she could give them some strength!

Turning to the kitchen, NiGHTS shouted "Hey, some help over here?"

Thirty minutes later, NiGHTS was sneaking down back into the dungeons. She darted behind pillars, like she had a few days before, only this time laden down more heavily. The gullible nightmaren that came to help her didn't even ask. She started talking about building the strength to eat for two, which NiGHTS had to stop herself from gagging.

"Which is, of course, ridiculous." NiGHTS scoffed. "Like Reala would ever want kids, or I would join with him."

NiGHTS came to her first door. She put the heavily loaded bag down and reached for the wall. NiGHTS prayed the guards were still as dimwitted about their hiding places as they used to be. Removing a brick and grasping the dull bronze key that lay hidden behind it, she unlocked the door.

She heard several whimpers as the door creaked open. She saw several small, dirty faces shirk away, the lucky ones hiding in the skirts of their mothers, the unlucky, pushing themselves against the rough stone to hide.

"Shh." NiGHTS hushed. "Please calm down."

All she got was sobs and whimpers of pain.

"Please, I have food." NiGHTS said.

NiGHTS leaned down into her bag to bring out some food. Suddenly hands grabbed her and pushed her down into the dirt floor.

"Tie her arms!"

"Gag her!"

"Be careful, it's a first level."

NiGHTS felt them wrap some spare chains around her arms and a bad tasting rag got shoved into her mouth.

"Mrph!" NiGHTS tried to make a sound, spit out the rag, anything.

A male came up. He could easily be mistaken for a first level, how had he not been scoped out as a potential student?

He smirked as he knelt down. He had probably been tanned once, but now his skin was pale. His hair was dirty and matted and his body, guarded by some dirty, grey prison clothes, was covered in scars and bruises.

"What should we do Nova?" One of the males holding NiGHTS said.

"First, check her for weapons, then-."

"Wait!"

NiGHTS heard a familiar voice and turned to where it had come from. Her eyes went wide as she saw who it was.

"Nani?" NiGHTS thought.

Nani was still the little nightopian she always had been; her halo was the only bit of light in the cell.

"Wait, don't hurt her." Nani said in her high nightopian voice. "It's NiGHTS!"

A whisper went around the cell.

"NiGHTS?"

"Didn't she betray Nightmare and start a rebellion?"

"She did, but didn't you hear? They caught her and stuck her in a dark binding."

"Really?"

The male in front of NiGHTS, apparently named Nova, scoffed. "Oh yes, NiGHTS. Now, what are you doing here?"

NiGHTS's gag was removed, and she heard the male behind her offer a quiet apology.

"I brought some food." NiGHTS said. "Water too."

Silence.

"Why?" Nova asked.

"I've been in these rooms before to; I know what they are like." NiGHTS said.

Silence again.

Nova looked at NiGHTS, studying her face. NiGHTS met his gaze, and stared at Nova just as critically. There was something off about him. Not quite right.

"He has to be on the level." NiGHTS thought. "Especially if he's taking care of everyone here."

Their staring contest was interrupted as one of the males holding NiGHTS said. "Nova, the guards will be doing their rounds soon."

"Humph." Nova grunted. "I know."

"I can't be here when they do." NiGHTS pleaded. "The food is good, it will last and there is water. Please, I need to go!"

Nova stared at NiGHTS for a moment, hesitating.

Finally, he gave to order. The men begin unwrapping the chains and released their grips on her. NiGHTS flew up, gratefully rubbing her aching arms.

"Thank you." NiGHTS said.

"Can we come with you?" A little nightopian asked.

"I-I..." NiGHTS sighed. How could she tell them? "I'm sorry. The- the binding."

"That's alright NiGHTS."Nani comforted. She turned the others in the cell. "You all know she was forced into a dark binding, it's amazing that she could bring food here."

Quite stomping sounds were heard, quietly echoing through the doors.

NiGHTS looked back and forth between the starving prisoners and the doorway. With a quiet 'I'm sorry', she darted out the door. NiGHTS turned and locked it behind her as she dashed behind a pillar, blending into the shadows to hide.

Just as she had fully immersed herself in the pitch black shade, the nightmaren soldiers came into view. NiGHTS watched as they went to the very room she had just been in, praying they didn't find the food.

Her prayers seemed to be answered, as the guards didn't raise any commotion. NiGHTS was about to slip out and make a mad dash to the surface, when the guards emerged from the dungeon.

And with them was Nova.

The soldiers led him up and out of the dungeon. NiGHTS followed from afar, being careful to get spotted by the guards. As the guards split left with their prisoner, NiGHTS headed in the opposite direction, out of the pitch black and into a slightly less dark place.

"As long as Reala doesn't find out what I'm doing, I should be able to keep this up." NiGHTS smiled for her first time in ages. She was nearly crying with delight. "I can still do good here! I can still fight!"

Read and Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Not saying anything except sorry it took so long! Read and Review! Now I need to know if you guys want a *more adult* scene in here. Let me know and I'll make it happen.

Reala kept a close eye on the ideya the third levels as they dropped their precious cargo. It had been a good hunt tonight. NiGHTS' interference on ideya raids had cost them in the past, but not anymore.

Reala turned as his relief came to take over. He grinned at his old apprentice, one of his best students.

"My Lord Reala." He said respectively. "Was there trouble? It took the hunters longer to return this time."

"No trouble." Reala answered. "It seemed almost too easy. NiGHTS must have been hiding them in the past."

"Yes... about your mate, there is some news about her." He explained to his former master, now equal. "She's been... quite busy in the past few nights."

"Hm?" Reala questioned.

"Let me explain."

...

...

...

"Thanks NiGHTS!"

"Bless You!"

"Shh!" NiGHTS shushed as she dropped off her bounty, although not meanly.

Reala's ideya raid had taken the 'maren further than they'd ever gone, they had been gone for days.

"And hopefully another few days!" NiGHTS thought gleefully.

NiGHTS thoughts turned dark as she glanced around.

Nani the Nightopian noticed NiGHTS' stare. "Sorry, Nova isn't here."

"I guess he got recruited." NiGHTS sighed.

"Oh, no." Nani laughed. "They'll take him one week and he'll be back the next."

Coldness came over NiGHTS. "Pardon? I've... n-never heard of them d-doing that?"

"I think Nova said they wanted information?" Nani said, finger on her cheek and looking up at the black ceiling.

NiGHTS' heart quickened. "A prisoner is never brought back to the cell; they're deprived of all contact with anyone but the trainer."

"I'm probably wrong." NiGHTS muttered. "I hope."

"NiGHTS?" Nani asked.

"I have to go." NiGHTS said quickly.

NiGHTS rushed out the door and locked it behind her. Coldness was sweeping through her body, and her breath started coming in short breaths.

"How could I have been so blind?" NiGHTS asked herself again and again in her head. Her gut instinct, she should never have ignored it, it had never failed her before.

"Maybe it's not as bad as I think it is." NiGHTS thought, albeit not realistically.

"NiGHTS!"

NiGHTS's heart stopped as she darted several feet in the air.

"Jackle!" NiGHTS said voice quivering. "It's just you, thank Nightopia."

"Don't be too relieved." Jackle frowned. "Reala's in a bad mood. He shouted at everyone he could see to find you."

"Uh!" NiGHTS grunted. This was going to end badly! What could she do?

Jackle frowned. What the heck did she do?

"Going to tell me what's got Reala this pissed?" He asked the frowning NiGHTS.

"Well-"NiGHTS started before stopping. It took a bit of encouragement from Jackle to get her to continue, and she told him everything. She got everything out of her system. How she hated Reala for trapping her in a loveless relationship, her sadness at losing her freedom and everything else that mattered to her, and how she had needed to do something, anything to distract her from her nightmare.

As she spoke, NiGHTS berated herself for simply spilling all of this to Jackle, **Jackle**! Reala's right hand man, and his best friend and ally!

But Jackle simply nodded; his eyes were wide and his mouth hanging open, but he paid attention. When NiGHTS finished he stayed silent, his brow furrowed as he took everything in.

When he could finally respond, he said one thing. "Ouch."

"I-I guess I'd better go now." NiGHTS muttered.

"I'll take you." Jackle said, moving out of the way for her to pass through.

"That's it?" NiGHTS asked, rather confused. "You... you aren't mad?"

"What's the point of getting angry at you?" Jackle shrugged. "Nothing I do could compare to what Reala's going to dish out."

That did it.

NiGHTS felt her eyes begin to tear up. What more would Reala do to her? What _could_ he do to her? He'd already taken away everything.

"Hey!" Jackle said, trying to calm NiGHTS down. "It won't be too bad, I mean, Reala wouldn't do anything that would really hurt you! You're his mate!"

Jackle managed to move NiGHTS up to Reala's quarters. He gave her a bit of encouragement, not too much though. Reala was in the worst mood he'd seen him in years. And all that anger was going to be directed at NiGHTS, who was already fragile from everything that had happened to her in the past week.

Jackle sniggered at that, only a week and she had already pushed Reala to the edge. How much could the poor guy take? Had he seriously thought to control this female? Jackle still thought Reala should have chosen another, but he hadn't.

Jackle felt NiGHTS tense up as they arrived at Reala's rooms. He gave her a little push, but she didn't budge.

"Just go in and get it over with." Jackle sighed. "The longer he has to wait, the worse his mood is going to be."

With that, Jackle opened the door and shoved NiGHTS in to face whatever Reala would dish out. Feeling only slightly guilty, he turned and began flying away.

NiGHTS shivered; the fire was roaring, but it felt as cold as the dungeons in here. The only light came from the fire place. Using her nightmaren eyes, NiGHTS fearfully scanned for the pissed male that was sure to come.

Unable to see, even with the flickering fire. NiGHTS used all that remained of her courage.

"R-Reala?"

Her call was quiet, but firm. The seconds ticked by as she waited for all hell to break lose. Again, silence was her only answer.

Suddenly pain registered itself in NiGHTS' head. Her shoulder aching as she was dragged roughly down to the fireplace. Gasping as her head came into close proximity to the flames, she looked up to see the flames reflection in a pair of very angry eyes.

Reala had never been so angry, not even when NiGHTS had betrayed them and run away. He held her by her neck, uncomfortably close to the flames.

"Well NiGHTS?" Reala asked, his voice laced with venom and anger. "What do you have to say for yourself, hmm?"

"R-Real...a" NiGHTS gasped, desperately clawing at Reala's hands to allow air to fill her starving lungs. The fire was so close, the heat from it caused her skin to dry, and she even smelled a slight metallic sound as a bit of her long blonde hair caught fire.

Reala caught sight of it, thankfully he didn't need to put it out, it broke off on its own instead of crawling up towards NiGHTS' head.

"How did you get around it!" Reala shouted, angry to the core. "How did you get around the binding?"

"Wha-." NiGHTS began, but simply couldn't finish. She needed air, her lungs screamed for it. Gasping empty breaths, she tried to beg Reala to loosen his grip, struggling to get out of it. Reala's grip, while losing none of its fierceness, loosened to allow the life saving gas to enter her lungs. Still frightened, but slightly braver knowing Reala wouldn't let her come to harm, NiGHTS continued.

"I didn't disobey it." NiGHTS whispered.

"Wrong answer!" Reala snarled. His grip retightened around NiGHTS' neck as he dragged her to the bed. Reala, none too gently, yanked NiGHTS' arms above her head. He had known she'd lie, and until she told him the truth about it, her limited freedom would be severely depleted. Reala pulled some cuffs from his belt, clamping them shut around NiGHTS' wrists and hooking the chain to the wall above with his magic.

"I'm telling the truth!" NiGHTS screamed as she saw the chains. "Reala! Stop it!"

Ignoring her as he tightened the bonds, checking for weak points, finally satisfied they would hold, he released his grip on her. NiGHTS shot up and began pulling at her restrictions, grunting as she tried to pull free of them.

With a growl, Reala grabbed NiGHTS' delicate arms, forcing her to stop her futile struggle.

"You'll hurt yourself if you keep doing that." Reala frowned. "When you tell me the truth, I'll let you go. Simple hmm? Now tell me, how did you get out of the binding?"

"That's what this is about?" NiGHTS whimpered, her eyes full of unshed tears. "I thought you were angry that I was feeding them-."

Reala stopped her there as his hand made contact with her face. NiGHTS' eyes went wide, he had slapped her!

... That was it?

NiGHTS sighed gently, trying to get her heart rate down. She was used to brutal beatings by Reala, ones that would leave her near unconscious. A little slap was nothing, well it should have been.

"It didn't even hurt that much." NiGHTS thought sadly. "But, why am I crying?"

Tears finally fell from NiGHTS's eyes. They hadn't fallen when Reala threatened her with fire, not when he chained her to the bed, but now after a little slap they fell freely.

NiGHTS rested her head against her bound arms, turning away from Reala so he wouldn't see...

"NiGHTS."

He spoke her name, kindly. Reala felt horrible about, well, everything. Holding her near the fire, looking back on it Reala wanted to kick himself. How could he put something so precious so close to danger? Her soft hair that he liked so much had been burned, and her throat! There were bruises forming around her thin, delicate neck.

"Look at me!" Reala commanded, rather softly.

All his anger gone, it just seemed to have run out. Now he looked at NiGHTS's quivering body in shame. "I caused this." Reala thought guiltily. "If she'd just tell me how she broke the binding, I could let her go."

"NiGHTS." Reala said, reaching and gently grabbing her chin, lifting it so he could see her face, and nearly dropping it in shock.

Her face was wet with tears; small hiccupping sobs wracked her body. Reala reached and gently wiped away all the tears he could see.

"Stop crying!" Reala moaned. The pain, he felt pain in his chest like nothing he had ever felt before. "Your punishment will only last as long as you keep it from me, tell me and these chains will be off!"

"I haven't broken the binding." NiGHTS whimpered, trying to look brave.

Shame cast aside as fury returned, Reala snarled and pushed away from NiGHTS. He stormed to the door and threw it wide open. NiGHTS shivered as the door slammed, shaking the bed. NiGHTS stayed still for several moments, then attentively began pulling on her chains.

Meanwhile Reala was flying down the halls in such temper as Nightmare had never seen.

"How dare she!" Reala thought. "That-that... Female! I ought to just keep her in chains. If she's bound to my bed she can't get into any trouble!"

"Hey Reala!"

Reala turned; ready to give hell to whoever had dared disrupt his train of thought. Unfortunately, the intended victim was Jackle, who had actually thought before acting and grabbed a shield off the wall.

"What do you want?" Reala grumbled, angry that he couldn't disembowel something.

"How'd it go?" Jackle pressed, raising the shield.

And that set it off.

"That stubborn female! She doesn't know when to quit, I tried to give her an out and she didn't take it! I am baffled that she figured a way out of the binding, and if she has why hasn't she left yet? I ought to leave her chained right where she is!" Reala ranted.

Reala seemed to go on forever. Jackle simply listened, as he had done with NiGHTS earlier.

"Sorry to interrupt." Jackle spoke, cutting Reala off midsentence. "But you're the one who chose her."

Reala grumbled as he glanced out the window. Jackle grinned, "Besides, if you want to tie her up, silk is sexier."

Jackle raised his borrowed shield to defend against the onslaught that Reala brought, along with all hell's fury. The shield was battered, a chunk taken out here and there, and the design completely torn off by the time Reala ran out of energy.

Panting, exhausted by both his anger and physical exertion, Reala moved away.

Jackle allowed him a few moments rest before starting.

"Now let's try again." Jackle said while shuffling his cards. "What did she say?"

"She says she never broke the binding." Reala scoffed. "The liar."

"Well, when you think about it." Jackle started. "NiGHTS is probably the only 'maren who doesn't lie."

Silence from Reala, but Jackle knew he had gotten to him.

"And what were the terms again? You know, on the binding?" Jackle continued.

"She can't release prisoners!" Reala jumped at the chance to get his point across. "And that proves it! She-."

"Hasn't released any prisoners." Jackle cut him off. "You were so angry that she went against you, you didn't stop to think clearly. NiGHTS has been giving them food, I've counted myself, no prisoners are missing."

Silence filled the hall as Reala registered this information.

"None?"

"Nope, none are missing." Jackle confirmed.

Reala suddenly found the wall very interesting. Jackle quietly laughed as he put the shield on the wall, ignoring its tarnished look.

"Now tell me what's really bugging you." Jackle said.

"You mean besides friends who don't know when to be quiet?" Reala hissed, ashamed he had let a piece of information slip through him.

"You know what I mean." Jackle said. "Now what's really bugging you with NiGHTS?"

"Nothing!" Reala shouted defending himself. Under Jackle's knowing gaze, he finally let him in. "Well, It's more complicated now. Before, I just wanted her. But now, I want her to want me back."

Well, there you have it. Read and Review.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello. This I think is my worst chapter. I just think there is something a little off with it, so sorry. The next chapter should be up a little sooner than it took this one to show up out of the corners of my brain.

Read and Review!

NiGHTS curled up, trying to keep some heat still in her body. The sharp, cold of Nightmare surrounded her entire body, stealing away all warmth and comfort. Her bound hands offered no comfort, instead holding her open allowing the cold to seep in.

"Reala." NiGHTS thought sadly.

She hadn't lied, not once to him. But he had still... attacked her! He had held her by the throat. Bruises the shape of his claws had formed on her neck. She had thought he couldn't hurt her, but she ached from his rough treatment.

"Is this his protection?" NiGHTS thought bitterly. "Is this the care and safety he offered me?"

NiGHTS began yanking and tugging on her chains, straining to pull free; so much that she didn't hear the door open.

Reala flew in holding a tray of food, a few books, and a fur folded over his arm. Quietly setting down the food, he flew over and wrapped the blanket over NiGHTS's body. She stiffened, stealing a quick glance at Reala as he set down the books on the bed beside her.

"NiGHTS." Reala began, but couldn't finish. She shouldn't have gone against him! Even if she hadn't done as grave a crime as he had previously thought, NiGHTS still had to be disciplined. Reala wouldn't allow her to make a habit out of going against him.

Then Reala remembered how he had reacted, he had been violent and ... terrifying. He had placed her in danger, nearly suffocated her with his claws. That alone made him feel guilty for his treatment of something so precious.

"I'm sorry!" Reala forced out, before he could change his mind. "I never should have hurt you NiGHTS. No matter how angry I was, I shouldn't have hurt you."

NiGHTS didn't say anything; she simply turned her shoulder away from him and rested her head against her hands. She felt Reala gently pull on her waist, trying to move her onto his lap. A quick kick to the shin put an end to that.

Reala grunted, not expecting NiGHTS to reject his comfort.

"I'm trying to be a good mate!" Reala thought furiously. Grimacing and trying to control his temper, he set his clawed hand down, which he had raised to strike at his mate.

"NiGHTS, I shouldn't have hurt you." Reala repeated "Tell me how to make it up to you. I'll do anything."

"Anything?" NiGHTS asked quietly.

Reala instantly regretted his choice of words, too late to go back now.

"...Yes." Reala grunted.

"Nightopia." NiGHTS said in an instant.

All NiGHTS heard was a sharp intake of breath and "No!"

"I thought you said anything?" NiGHTS cried turning her head. She looked furiously at her mate, and Reala... almost looked guilty. He avoided looking her in the eyes, if she went to Nightopia now, her heart would break.

"I know." Reala sighed. "But choose something else."

"Why can't I go?" NiGHTS pressed.

"It's uh... not safe." Reala muttered.

"It's safer than here!" NiGHTS shouted and began pulling at her ropes. She was fed up with everything, the secrets! How he dodged every direct question! But most of all, she was sick of the ropes.

Reala held her arms, effectively stopping her from fighting. He held her still for a few moments then reached for her chains. Grasping the chains as he pulled a key from his belt, he unlocked her restraints. NiGHTS instantly grasped her wrists, rubbing them gently.

Reala once more wrapped the blanket around NiGHTS' shoulders, seeing that it had fallen off in their small struggle. Making sure that the fur stayed there, he lifted NiGHTS to her feet and walked her to the table.

"You need to eat." Reala commanded, deciding to regain control off the situation.

Almost like a gentleman, Reala pulled out a chair for NiGHTS to sit. Of course NiGHTS walked around to the other side and chose one for herself, but other than that it was a fine gesture.

Reala grunted, placing the food in front of NiGHTS. The bowl was filled with rich fruits and colourful berries.

"Huh?" NiGHTS asked. "These are from Nightopia, how did you-."

"Some of the nightmaren like them. They are actually good for the 'maren too." Reala explained. "So we've been picking some along the border."

"Oh." NiGHTS mummered, actually impressed.

Picking fruit, not really much to be impressed about as it is a normal thing for us. But as for Nightmaren; their diet consists mostly of nightopians, dreamers, and other 'maren. This diet gave them plenty of muscle strength, but very little nutrition. The fact that they were expanding their diet meant they were becoming more aware of their own health and well being.

NiGHTS continued to munch on the tasty peace offering as Reala watched her. He kept opening his mouth, like he was going to say something, then closing it at the last minute. At first, NiGHTS greeted the silence, but now it was like watching a fish out of water.

"What is it?" NiGHTS asked.

"Uh, well." Reala started.

While she hadn't released prisoners, or broken the binding, she was still to be held responsible for the food given to the prisoners. The problem was NiGHTS seemed to be in a better mood than normal. The white ideya crystal that lay snuggled between the folds on the bed seemed to finally be coming into effect, and frankly he didn't want to change that. It was such a relief knowing that NiGHTS wasn't hurting inside.

"You're uh... grounded." Reala muttered, silently praying to Wiseman.

He expected a rash change in attitude, maybe NiGHTS crying, but she simply folded her arms and stared at him.

"How long?" NiGHTS asked quietly.

"Not long." Reala reasoned. "You fed them for three days, so you will have a three day punishment. You can't leave the room until times up."

NiGHTS sighed, resting her cheek on her palm. These were going to be some long days ahead.

Reala sighed; he knew NiGHTS was going to be stir crazy at least by the end of the day. He guiltily thought of his mate's request.

"Nightopia." Reala thought. "She wants to go there, I can _feel_ it! It's what she wants more than anything. But I can't... wait! There are still some..."

Reala glanced at NiGHTS who was absentmindedly tapping her feet on the floor.

"I have three days, maybe I could arrange something?" Reala thought. "All I'd have to do is keep her distracted for the next while until I can check up on it."

"Here." Reala said, quickly remembering something he had brought for her. He moved to the bed and collected the books in his arms. Nearly dropping one on the way back, he set them in front of his mate. "I remembered you liked to read, so here."

"Oh... Thank you." NiGHTS tried to stop herself, but some small giggles came out.

NiGHTS settled Reala down and opened a book to read as he went on his way.

"Well he meant well." NiGHTS thought, still giggling to herself.

When Reala had trained her for the first time, he had worked her to the bone. She often spent so much time training, she barely slept. Reala simply wouldn't allow her to. So she had asked for some books one time, and used the time Reala gave her for reading, for sleep. It had worked so well she asked for books all the time after, never once reading one of them, simply sleeping all the hours away.

The first day continued on its way. NiGHTS decided being grounded was a pain, but Reala, almost made it bearable. He stayed with her, talked about anything, her interests to how long she had managed to last hanging with Jackle. Oddly, NiGHTS in turn found out much about her mate, things she never would have guessed. From his malfunctioning sense of humour to the fact he too, could play an instrument.

He had even played with her, his guitar with a flute he had picked up for her to replace the one left in Nightopia. Two very different instruments, combining to make a very strange, but good tune.

That night was unforgiving in the cold that came. Winter in the arctic is a walk in the park in comparison. Even creatures that lived year round in the darkness could freeze to death in minutes. The bitter cold from outside seemed to work well in Reala's favour for now. The fire blazed brightly, giving off some comfort, but mostly the warmth in the room came from NiGHTS and his bodies, tangled in the furs and blankets guarding them against the heat.

Reala rested his head upon NiGHTS', his arms wrapped around her while she shivered. Even though she was a Nightmaren, NiGHTS had lived a good amount of her life in the warmth of Nightopia; the harsh cold was something she wasn't used to. But Reala, he almost made up for it. He kept her warm all through the night, making sure she was comfortable.

NiGHTS thanked him, and he had smiled. They both knew through their faint, but slowly growing bond; that Reala had forgiven NiGHTS for her crime, just as she had forgiven Reala for hurting her.

The second day started out well enough until a small tiff about why NiGHTS was seemingly banned from Nightopia started at their noon meal.

"Honestly!" NiGHTS thought. "Does he think I'm falling for these excuses? 'Horrid storms ravaging the border' seriously"

"And Uh..." Reala said, trying to think of another reason. A small renegade group was causing trouble? No, he'd told her that one. He just had to keep it secret a while longer!

"Reala what are you hiding!" NiGHTS cried. "Do you honestly think your fooling me?"

"I was hoping for it." Reala muttered. He saw NiGHTS' frown and quickly apologized.

"Hello New York!" Jackle shouted as he flung open Reala's door.

Reala groaned and buried his face in his clawed hands. Why was Jackle bursting into his room? By the looks of it, NiGHTS was just as confused as he was.

"Wait." Reala thought. "This could be that diversion I wanted."

"Why have you come running in?" Reala growled at Jackle, who was now doing push-ups randomly on the floor. "And it's 'Lord Reala'."

"You make your friends call you lord?" NiGHTS asked her mate.

"Only when he's drunk," Reala defended himself. "Or when he acts like this."

Jackle got to his feet and pulled up another chair, joining Reala and NiGHTS at the table. He pulled out some sheets of paper and placed them in front of Reala, then gave NiGHTS a little box.

"Here are the maps you wanted." Jackle said, smiling. "And I'm going to teach NiGHTS how to play."

"Play what?" Reala and NiGHTS asked simotainiosly.

"Poker!" Jackle scoffed. "What else."

"Err, Jackle I'm not a fan of cards." NiGHTS tried to make it sound gentle. She didn't want to hurt his feelings; he was... a tad unpredictable.

"I'll teach you to be!" Jackle laughed maniacally.

"She doesn't want to!" Reala hissed.

"Yes she does!" Jackle laughed. In a lower voice he whispered "And so do you."

Reala understood immediately, Jackle could have chosen something NiGHTS actually wanted to do, but he'll take it. Standing up and grabbing a cloak to defend himself against the harsh cold between here and his destination, he walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" NiGHTS asked. Was he seriously going to leave her alone with a maniac?

"I have some work to do." Reala turned around. "If he misbehaves, just squirt him with some water and he'll quiet down."

With that, Reala turned and walked out the door. Jackle turned to NiGHTS and smiled, then began explaining the different hands one could get. He got to the royal flush before NiGHTS stood up and walked to the window. Almost invisible in the shadows of Nightmare, she could see her mate flying off into the distance.

"You're hiding something Reala." NiGHTS frowned. "Something to do with Nightopia, but what is it?"

Read and Review


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everybody! Now next chapter is the rated M chap, you know what that means! Please R&R!

*Boulibase is a fish stew that apparently tastes very rich.*

NiGHTS stretched, the happiest she had been for a while. Hanging around Reala was ok and all, but her restlessness was getting the best of her. During her forced stay in the room, NiGHTS had thoroughly explored every inch of Reala's room, much to Reala's amusement as he watched her fly around the room like a chipmunk finding a hiding place.

But at the end of the day, she'd be free! Well, at least able to leave the room.

NiGHTS rolled over, shivered from the cold, and looked down at Reala. One thing she had learnt about her mate in the past few days, despite him being rather strict and firm, he was a heavy sleeper. Right now he laid sleeping, chest rising and falling, with an arm around her waist.

"It's almost like he's protective." NiGHTS smirked.

She frowned as she looked out the window. Not only had she been left alone with Jackle (worst poker teacher ever!), Reala had utterly avoided telling her where he'd been. Oh well, one more day.

NiGHTS turned as she heard Reala moan as he woke up. His eyes opened and he stretched his arms.

"What's the weather like?" He groaned as he rose from the bed, cracking his neck on the way.

NiGHTS stared. "I know we don't have the same interests, but the weather? Of all the possible topics to start the day, the weather?"

"No." Reala growled, why was he going through this again? Oh right. "I... err, have some plans today. I want to know if I have to alter anything."

NiGHTS shrugged as she looked out the window. She wondered what Reala was planning, but if she had learned one thing, it was Reala wouldn't tell her a thing unless he wanted to.

"Pretty clear." NiGHTS said. "It looks a little chilly, but there aren't any storm clouds."

Reala smiled, even the weather was with him!

"_Last just one more day NiGHTS_." He thought.

"Do you need any more books?" Reala asked, flying to a shelf. "I found a few that I think you'd like."

"I'm still reading the first one." NiGHTS sighed.

She still hadn't told Reala about her secret naps, she was reading these books now, but it took her a little longer than Reala expected.

"Alright." Reala said. "I have some work to do, I won't be back until evening."

NiGHTS sighed; great, she'd have to spend the day alone. Why was he always disappearing?

"_Not that I care of course!_" NiGHTS thought quickly. She wouldn't allow herself to feel dependant on Reala for companionship. "_But he seems like he's trying to get along, does he want a companion? Is that why he took me as a mate in the first place?_"

"Do you remember Puffy?" Reala continued, oblivious to NiGHTS' inner thoughts. "She's mated to Jackle now; she'll be coming in for a while. I figured you could use a break from Jackle."

"So you got rid of the schizophrenic five year old and replaced it with the fifty year old newlywed?" NiGHTS asked, quietly laughing.

Reala smiled, quietly laughing himself.

"She should be in with some food in a few hours." Reala explained as he grabbed his cloak. "Think you can keep yourself entertained until then?"

"I'm sure I can." NiGHTS said, hiding a small frown. How hard can it be?

"Now remember." Reala went into general mode. "Stay here, it might be the last day, but you're still grounded. No leniency, behave."

"Yes sir!" NiGHTS gave a mock solute as Reala turned and walked out the door.

She sighed as she heard the click that signified the lock setting in place. Honestly, Reala pushed to the edge at times. He had her trapped in a binding, the single most powerful piece of magic that existed in Nightmare, and yet he insisted on locking the door. Curling up under some furs on the arm chair, NiGHTS settled down to finish her book.

Meanwhile Reala was flying down looking for several different 'maren. Jackle was of course one of them, then his old apprentice, and finally he needed to speak with the foreman.

"Hey Reala!"

Reala turned to see Jackle come barrelling down the hallway at breakneck speed. Easily avoiding him with a simple sidestep, he watched as Jackle shot himself right into the cold stone wall of Nightmare Castle. Jackle got up slowly, rubbing his head.

"Could you remind me to never do that again?" Jackle groaned. "I'm fairly sure I can't take much more off this."

"If you would stop insisting on behaving like a 'schizophrenic five year old'," Reala mused, using NiGHTS words from their earlier conversation. "Then you could probably stop yourself."

"Right, right." Jackle said, brushing of the suggestion entirely. "Oh, I finished that job you wanted. Almost everything is ready, just a few more tweaks here and there."

"You'll be able to finish before tonight though, right?" Reala asked critically.

"Don't worry." Jackle assured him. "Everything will be ready for tonight. Have you spoken to the crews yet?"

"I'm doing that now."

"Well, don't let me keep you!" Jackle grinned.

Looking around the hallway for any unwanted listeners he leaned in close to Reala. "You think she'll go for it?" Jackle whispered. Reala's smirk was all the answer he needed, with an insane cackle and a nod, he turned and flew away.

Reala smiled; if things went well he'd be remembering this night for quite awhile. He flew off; he needed to speak with his old apprentice.

He remembered this apprentice, oh yes, he remembered him. He had chosen him only a few days after NiGHTS' rebellion. His student was an avid learner, quickly learning the ways of a 'maren. It had only taken Reala a few years to train him; now other than Jackle, he was his closest consultant. Though he still considered him his apprentice, despite the fact this one was now training apprentices of his own.

"_Almost like a little brother_." Reala thought as he searched. "_Without the emotional attachment._"

"My Lord!"

Ask and you shall receive. Reala turned to see his apprentice fly up to him. After a bow and a few words of greeting, Reala asked for details of his deception.

"It goes well my lord." His apprentice answered. "Those fools in the dungeons believe me to be their 'savoir'."

"Yes." Reala smiled, proud of his plan and those nightopian pawns that were unwittingly helping him towards it. "They only rely on you now? Then perhaps it is time for stage two. Now that NiGHTS has been dealt with they have no choice but to rely on you."

"Yes, your mate." The 'maren almost snarled. "She almost ruined everything! I could tell she knew something was off. I hope you dealt with that female accordingly!"

"She has been punished." Reala assured his apprentice.

"So you say." He continued. "Forgive me my Lord, but I find your course of action... rather light considering her crime."

Reala hissed, smacking his apprentice across the face. How dare he? Reala grabbed him by the collar.

"It is not your place to tell me how to discipline my mate!" Reala snarled.

Throwing him down Reala hissed angrily at him. "Leave my sight! And start stage two, tomorrow night! I want to hear only good things, understand Nova!"

Nova winced from the pain. "Yes my Lord."

Reala turned, leaving his apprentice to pick himself up. Nova was loyal at heart, if anything he was simply stupid. No tact whatsoever, telling _him_ how to treat his female? How to discipline her? Next he'd be telling him how to pleasure her as well? No, he needed to learn right now to stay out of Reala's affairs.

Reala fumed until he arrived at the foreman's office. There was much commotion as the nightmaren hurried to get everything in order. As hurried as the office was, Reala never had to sidestep once; the third classes nearly killed themselves getting out of his way.

"_Good." _Reala thought smugly. "_They know their place."_

Reaching the foreman's desk, Reala waited to be noticed. The foreman was an older 'maren, one of the oldest around. While he had no skill for fighting, he had Reala's respect for his quick mind and clever planning. Was Reala even a tad kinder he might have considered the ancient 'maren a friend, but no, Reala limited his friends.

"Good day, my lord." The ancient 'maren greeted. "What can I do for you today? The sites are coming along nicely, and scouts have come back with very interesting reports. Some seem to have great potential, would you care to see?"

"No foreman." Reala brushed the loose leaf paper aside, showing the large chart beneath. "I want to know what sector the crews will reach by morning."

"Hmm?" the foreman murmured in thought. "Let's see, if all goes well we should make it to sector 23-d, perhaps 24-d if the weather holds firm."

"That ought to be far enough away from 30-d." Reala thought aloud.

"Yes my lord." The foreman assured. "To even see these sectors from sector 30-d one would have to fly between these mountains."

Reala smiled, everything was in place. With a nod of thanks, he turned and left. Now knowing his plans would work tonight, Reala had to get on with his duties to Nightmare. There was paperwork, some planning and strategic meetings.

"Wonder how NiGHTS is doing." Reala's thoughts strayed to his mate as he continued on his way.

NiGHTS sighed, finally finishing the first book and setting it down beside her. Stretching her arms and back, NiGHTS rose to her feet and floated absentmindedly around the room. She winced as she felt an uncomfortable pain in her tummy.

"When's Puffs going to get here?" NiGHTS sighed, hungry.

Knock.

NiGHTS lifted her head after hearing a banging noise coming from the door. "Probably Puffy." NiGHTS thought as she flew over to the door, taking care not to stand in its opening path.

"NiGHTS, can you get the door?" Puffy's voice came from the other side.

"It's locked." NiGHTS shouted back. "Didn't Reala give you a key?"

"Figures the all knowing Reala keeps me in a locked room and forgets to give Puffy a key." NiGHTS thought, sighing in hunger. She could smell the food wafting from the other side of the door and she was famished.

"Figures the all knowing Reala keeps you in a locked room and forgets to give me a key." Puffy huffed, giving the door a kick.

NiGHTS heard this and giggled, did Puffy read minds?

"I'll have to go find him." Puffy half shouted through the foot thick slab of wood. "I'll be a few minutes, oh, the food..."

"Leave it outside." NiGHTS suggested, regretting it, as the smell was already driving her mad.

"No, it will get cold." Puffy sighed. "Can't be helped then, can it."

NiGHTS thought for a minute. Suddenly a thought struck her like a slap to the face.

"Wait Puffs!" NiGHTS shouted through the door. "Give me a minute!"

Flying to the desk, NiGHTS pushed aside papers and came up with some clips and some tools. Forming some makeshift lock tools she rushed back to the door. After fiddling with the lock for a few moments, she heard a satisfying 'click'.

"Yes!" NiGHTS gave herself a cheer, and she heard Puffy join in as the door swung open.

Puffy walked into the room, balancing two trays on her arms.

"Hope you're hungry." Puffy smiled. "I hope I made it right."

NiGHTS smiled as she looked at the food, gasping when she saw what it is. A scrumptious stew rested on the table, bread and cheese pilled on the plate beside it.

"Smells wonderful!" NiGHTS smiled. "Is it-."

"Yep," Puffy smiled back. "Your favourite, boulibase stew!"

NiGHTS smiled, sniffing the aroma of spices and fish mixed perfectly together.

Puffy watch NiGHTS sit and dig in, eventually joining in herself. They ate together and caught up; several questions were asked about Puffy's choice of a mate, to which Puffy rebutted the exact same question; then quickly apologizing after remembering NiGHTS' predicament.

To break the awkward silence, NiGHTS asked. "How did you know boulibase is my favourite?"

"I didn't." Puffy smiled. "Reala asked me to make it."

NiGHTS dropped her spoon, Reala? How had he known?

"Oh right." NiGHTS thought. "Day before yesterday, I told him when we were talking, he actually paid attention?"

"NiGHTS are you alright?" Puffy asked concerned, snapping NiGHTS out of her trance.

"Huh? Oh! Yes, I'm all right Puffy." NiGHTS smiled, and then promptly returned to her thoughts.

"I can't believe he actually did this!" NiGHTS thought. "Its...sweet! Reala doesn't do sweet, he probably wants something. But what if he's doing it to apologize? Or maybe even make me happy!"

"Hold it right there NiGHTS!" Her mind objected. "He _kidnapped _you! He's hurt you, locked you up, and threatened you! All for his own purposes, he probably doesn't even care about you!"

"But if he wanted something he would have put it in the binding." NiGHTS reasoned. "Maybe...maybe he does like me? What if- what if he even loves me!"

"Think like that and you'll regret it!" Her mind shouted. "Give it time, he'll _prove_ me right."

"NiGHTS, Puffy."

The female 'maren rose their heads to see Reala stride in. He settled himself at the table and dished himself a bowl of the delicious stew.

"That will be all Puffy." Reala said, dismissing her. "Thank you for your time."

"It was a pleasure." Puffy bowed, as best a rabbit can do. "See you anytime NiGHTS!"

"Bye Puffy." NiGHTS smiled, still trying to sort these new thoughts out in her head.

With a gentle click, the door shut and left NiGHTS and Reala alone. Reala finished his meal quickly and stood up.

"NiGHTS?" Reala said, offering her his hand.

NiGHTS, after only a moment hesitation, placed her hand firmly in his.

Reala pulled her into the air and pulled her over to the window.

"It will be sunset in a few minutes," Reala said, motioning out the window. "That means your punishment is over. Please tell me you won't do something so foolish again."

NiGHTS huffed and gazed out the window.

"NiGHTS." Reala said bringing her back around to face him. "Promise me you won't do that again. I won't be able to choose your punishment next time."

NiGHTS looked into Reala's eyes, for the very first time. She saw courage and cleverness, but she also saw fear. He was worried for her, and that said more to NiGHTS than anything.

"I promise." NiGHTS said quietly.

Reala smiled relieved. "I have a present for you."

"A present?" NiGHTS perked up, curious.

"Yes," Reala said handing her a cloak. "Now come on, we have a ways to travel."

NiGHTS' heart rate quickened. Was he going to take her...there?

NiGHTS hurriedly wrapped the soft, warm cloak around her and followed Reala outside. Reala grabbed her hand and they took off, by some miracle, a jet stream had formed around them and they made record time to the border. Reala veered left, pulling NiGHTS with him down into a forest. Flying through the rich conifers, lightly coated with a bit of winter's frost, formed a makeshift pathway that led for several minutes of travel.

Reala stopped suddenly, thinking for a moment.

"What is it?" NiGHTS asked. Was he going to change his mind? Would he make her leave Nightopia so soon?

"Close your eyes." Reala said, quietly. "It's a surprise."

NiGHTS felt her heart quicken a bit, and after a long look at Reala, closed her eyes. Nightopia was different when you cannot see. The smells are richer, the slight chill flows around your ears and pecks your nose seems warmer. NiGHTS felt Reala steer her around a few obstacles on the last leg of their journey. He always took care of her and was gentle with his hands when he pulled her after him.

Finally they came to a stop.

"NiGHTS, you can open your eyes."

NiGHTS slowly opened her eyes, and gasped at what laid before her.

Read and Review!


	10. Chapter 10

OK, YOU ASKED FOR IT. PEOPLE WHO DON'T WANT TO READ THE LEMON SHOULD READ THE FIRST BIT THEN SKIP TO THE BOTTOM. NOW REMEMBER THIS IS MY FIRST LEMON SO FEEDBACK WOULD BE NICE.

READ AND REVIEW!

NiGHTS felt her eyes water as she looked at the sight before her. It was a small clearing, with lovely pine trees covered in a light frost. Rare frost flies, glowing a soft gentle white flew around the trees in intricate patterns. Small snowdrops grew out of the ground, blending in with the soft grass covering the clearing. The smell of pine wafted through the air, mixing with the slight smells of winter.

NiGHTS smiled, "It's beautiful..."

"I hoped you'd like it." Reala said, wrapping his arms gently around her waist.

Reala pulled NiGHTS gently to the middle of the clearing, sitting down on a soft fur that was awaiting them. NiGHTS smiled as she ran her hand over the soft fur, slightly chilled by the air.

NiGHTS gasped slightly as Reala pulled her to his chest, holding her tightly against him. He kissed her forehead, squeezing her slightly.

"Reala?" NiGHTS asked, blushing slightly.

"_What does he want?"_ NiGHTS thought. _"Why is he-?" _

Reala kissed her again, on the lips this time. NiGHTS felt her breathing become shallower, and she began trembling softly.

"NiGHTS? What's wrong?" Reala asked, concerned. "Are you cold?"

"What-" NiGHTS started, but stopped short.

NiGHTS knew what he wanted, how it had taken so long for her to realize she'd never know. Reala was holding her, gently pulling at her. His eyes met hers; they expressed desire, but also love.

"I- No!" NiGHTS pushed away from him, squirming out of Reala's gentle hold.

She would not!

"_This is the one bit of freedom I still have."_ NiGHTS thought, desperately. _"I know I have to obey the binding, but there was no date! I just can't give the last thing that is truly mine away."_

"NiGHTS."

NiGHTS looked up at Reala; he wasn't making a move towards her. He was allowing the space she seemed to need.

"Was I hurting you?" Reala asked, worried he had somehow harmed her.

"No, it was... I just- No!" NiGHTS stammered. "I don't want to!"

Reala frowned slightly, he had been hoping for them to complete the binding tonight. But he wouldn't force her, he could never force her. NiGHTS meant the world to him, but he wondered what it was exactly that made her nervous about joining with him.

"Are you scared of me?" Reala asked her.

"I don't think so," NiGHTS started, her heart racing. "No, I'm not."

"Then what are you frightened of? I won't hurt you." Reala pressed.

"Stop!" NiGHTS cried, moving away and covering her ears.

Reala sighed, hating himself for opening his mouth. She didn't want to join with him, she was making that clear. And yet he was pushing her.

Reala sighed, he was a horrible mate.

NiGHTS was in turmoil, she needed to keep a piece of herself, no matter what it was. But at the same time, she wanted him. NiGHTS' mind went over everything that had happened to her lately; and she realized something. Reala hadn't forced himself on her. He had been, for lack of a better word, understanding.

NiGHTS remembered how he had spent time with her, when he kept her warm in Nightmare's cold. He hadn't been cruel to her.

"_If he just wants something to play with, he would have made me join with him already."_ NiGHTS thought. _"I just wish that I knew."_

"Reala," NiGHTS slowly turned to face him. "Why? Why did you take me as a mate?"

Reala looked at her, startled by the question. "Why? I wanted you, I-"

NiGHTS glared angrily as she turned her back to him.

Reala groaned, smacking himself in the face, surely he had more tact than that! But then again, why did he want NiGHTS as a mate?

"_I know that I want her, but she also means more to me than anything else." _Reala thought, trying to understand himself. _"I hate myself when I hurt her; I want her to be happy."_

Reala glanced at the angry NiGHTS, feeling his heart ache when he does. He didn't just want her to be happy; he wanted her world to be perfect. He wanted to see her smile all the time, never sad or unsure. He wanted to see her happy and free.

"_Free."_ Reala's heart stopped. "_If she's free, she won't stay with me."_

"NiGHTS, tell me the truth." Reala moved to face her, dreading the question he had to ask her. "Can you be happy here?"

NiGHTS glanced up, surprised. "Why do you care? If you wanted me to be happy you wouldn't have captured me in the first place."

"Please." Reala frowned, he knew what he had to do to make her happy, and he didn't like it. "Could you be happy with me?"

Still angry over Reala's earlier comment, NiGHTS snarls.

"Happy! I was happy in Nightopia; I came back because I needed to make sure that silly medallion wasn't in nightmaren hands. Then next thing I know I'm stuck in a binding with a 'maren that was the bane of my existence for years! And now you've gone and made it worse because-."

"_Because you've made me care about you." _NiGHTS finished in her head.

Reala sighed as NiGHTS turned away from him. He had meant to join with her tonight, but instead...

"NiGHTS come here." Reala ordered quietly.

NiGHTS stiffened, was he going to force her to join with him? She felt Reala gently pull her back as she squirmed uncomfortably. She didn't want to join with him, but she didn't want him to let go of her. For a split second she imagined being with Reala, as a true mate. The thought didn't make her upset; it made her heart beat faster.

"Could I be happy with him?" NiGHTS thought.

Reala rested his head on hers, taking in her scent quickly. He didn't have to do this, she signed the dark binding, and she had to join with him. He could continue with her beside him. But it would be forcing her, how could he force her? His chest hurt and his heart ached, but he allowed his magic to drift between NiGHTS and himself.

Reala brought NiGHTS close to him, as if he was trying to become one with her. He probably would never see her again, and if he did, it would be if she got caught again, only this time they would probably kill her, or lock her away.

Reala felt it as his magic touched the powerful spell of the binding, and with a heavy heart, he began unravelling the spell.

NiGHTS felt the chill as the spell set in her very soul, begin to loosen its harsh grip. She gasped as Reala's grip became desperate, holding her close to him.

They both shivered as the spell disappeared, it's services no longer needed.

NiGHTS' eyes were wide as she leaned on Reala for support, her breath coming in short gasps. Reala simply held her, bracing himself that he wouldn't have her next to him.

"What did you do?" NiGHTS cried, grabbing Reala's vest tightly.

Reala let go of her, brushing her cheek gently. "I set you free."

"Free?" NiGHTS asked, dumbfounded. "But ... why?"

"Because I want you to be happy NiGHTS; more than anything!" Reala gripped her arms gently. "I love you NiGHTS."

As he said it he knew. He did love her; she was the only thing that mattered to him. If her freedom cost him the chance of seeing her, being with her, he'd pay it.

NiGHTS' heart stopped, she heard him. Reala loved her? He loved her! He hadn't taken her as a plaything or a prize; he had taken her because he loved her.

"Reala, was this why you wanted me?" NiGHTS asked grabbing his vest. "You love me?"

"More than anything," Reala murmured drawing her in close to him. "But I can't make you happy-"

"You can barely think for yourself, don't presume to think for me!" NiGHTS frowned.

"But- But you said." Reala stammered.

"I just wanted to know!" NiGHTS shouted, laying her head against his chest. "I just wanted to know what I meant to you; and... what you meant to me."

Reala's breath caught in his throat. He pulled her onto his lap, kissing her forehead.

"I ... I'm still confused." NiGHTS shivered. "I feel you, even with the binding gone. But I need my freedom, it's what I am."

"It's what you are." Reala repeated. "Freedom itself, but... If you're free, then aren't you also free to make your own decisions? What do you want to do?"

"What I want?" NiGHTS shivered, she felt Reala kiss her again. "I... I want... You."

Reala kissed again, more passionately as he laid her down on the soft fur. NiGHTS shivered, grabbing Reala's vest with a need. Reala's hands rubbed NiGHTS' waist, brushing by her most sacred area. NiGHTS pulled Reala's hat off him, allowing his short black hair to fall free.

"I've never seen your hair before." NiGHTS whispered.

Reala laughed quietly, pulling NiGHTS' vest off as he kissed her neck.

"I love you hair," Reala admitted. "I first noticed it when I brought you to my room. It was the softest thing I'd ever felt."

NiGHTS giggled as she helped Reala out of his vest and shirt. Once again, Reala laid her down beneath him, his hands pulling her shirt up. NiGHTS shivered as the chilled air touched her bare chest, pulling Reala close to stay warm.

Reala smiled as he untied her belt sash and pulled down her tights, smiling at her naked body beneath him. He leaned over her, enjoying his dominant position. He smirked as he covered NiGHTS' body with his own, clasping his hands on her breasts, gently squeezing them as he planted kisses down her neck and chest.

NiGHTS felt hot all over her body, but shivered from the chill in the air. Wrapping her legs around Reala's waist she pulled him close to her. She blushed as she felt a slight bulge brush past her. Reala laughed quietly at her face, as red as a sunset. Kissing her passionately, he unclasped his belt.

Reala raised an eyebrow at NiGHTS as she began fumbling with his pants.

"You're too slow." NiGHTS blushed, tugging gently.

Reala laughed, discarding his pants and boots. He smiled at NiGHTS' wide eyes, kissing her once again.

"Wait!" NiGHTS said as he began to push her back onto the fur. "I... I want."

NiGHTS blushed deeply; she had heard stories about what females did to please their mates. One thing they all seemed to do that brought much pleasure was, well...

"Here." NiGHTS got to her knees, stopping Reala from sitting down. Gently, she grabbed Reala's member, planting a kiss on its head.

Reala moaned, where in the world did NiGHTS learn to do this? Not that he was complaining...

NiGHTS clasped Reala's member tighter as she opened her mouth. Sucking gently, planting kisses and stroking it with her hands, NiGHTS blushed. She never thought she would do anything like this, but she wanted Reala, as much as he wanted her.

Reala growled, grabbing the back of NiGHTS' head, pushing it close. An urge he had never had before overcame him as he pulled and pushed NiGHTS' head over his member. He heard NiGHTS moaning, being careful not to ask too much of her.

NiGHTS gagged slightly as warm liquid entered her mouth.

"Are you alright?" Reala asked, laying her down on the fur.

"I'm fine," NiGHTS smiled, wiping her mouth. "I'm happy."

Reala smiled as he lay on top of her, his fingers gently rubbing her sacred area. NiGHTS shivered as her hips moved. It felt good!

"Re- Reala!" NiGHTS gasped. "Please?"

"Anything for you." Reala kissed her; he could feel the heat radiating from her body.

Moving her legs, revealing her opening NiGHTS made way for Reala. She took a few deep breaths before she felt Reala thrust into her. NiGHTS screamed, not in pain. For it hurt, but it felt right! Reala seemed to think he was hurting her so he made to pull out.

"Not on your life!" NiGHTS groaned, tangling her legs with Reala's.

Laughing, happier than he'd ever been in his life, Reala thrust in again, taking care to be gentle. Again and again Reala thrust himself into NiGHTS, who gasped grabbing onto him kissing his lips. NiGHTS felt hot everywhere, her body trembled with each loving caress of her body. Reala kissed her neck as he pulled her onto his lap, allowing gravity to push NiGHTS deeper on him.

NiGHTS gasped at the sudden sensation. To be closer to Reala than she'd ever thought possible, it was a dream. Things began to get blurry as she felt herself tighten around Reala's member. Such feelings of pleasure ran through their heads as they both climaxed. NiGHTS groaned as she felt warm seed fill her body.

"NiGHTS?" Reala panted, drawing her in close to him.

"Reala," NiGHTS whispered, her breath showing in the frost air. "I love you."

Reala kissed her, taking her breath away. Reala quickly wrapped the warm fur around them, keeping off winter's chill as the frost flies began to dance above their heads.

NiGHTS fell asleep, content.

NIGHTS' eyes opened slowly as she saw Reala's chest rising and falling in front of her. Taking in the sight of her mate, she smiled.

"I'm with him." NiGHTS thought. "By choice."

Rising quickly, but unwilling to leave the warmth of her mate.

"We'll be heading back to Nightmare soon," NiGHTS reasoned. "I'm just going to fly around quickly. I want to see a bit more of Nightopia. Reala won't mind."

Dressing quickly, she took to the skies. Dancing around with the breeze, performing complicated twists and flips NiGHTS enjoyed her freedom. Passing quickly over the pine forest, around a frozen waterfall and flying between the gap between two mountains.

"Over these mountains is 'Crystal Jungle'." NiGHTS thought. "It always has the most colourful fruit and pretty gems! I'll just get some fruit then head back to Reala.

NiGHTS smiled as she reached the peak, then she screamed.

Before her lay a wasteland, trees cut down, gems harshly ripped from the rocks, the water poured brown instead of a bright blue. No birds sang, there wasn't even any wildlife to be seen.

But the worst of it was the many 'maren, armed with tools as the cut trees down, and carelessly through the gems into carts that were then carted away.

NiGHTS felt tears run down her face. It wasn't just 'Crystal Jungle'; she could see 'Aqua Garden' and 'Golden Vale'. By the looks of it, 'Aqua Garden' had turned into a mass fishing zone, so little fish were left. 'Golden Vale' no longer glowed with its golden dust, for it had all been picked clean.

"NiGHTS!"

NiGHTS heard Reala call her name, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from the horrid nightmare before her. She felt Reala grab her arm and pull her back down the mountain, covering her eyes on the way.

"He knew." Was NiGHTS' last thought as she passed out.

READ AND REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry about the long wait! I've been busy and had a case of writers block. Here's the next chapter, hopefully the next one won't be to long but I'm still getting over my writers block so no promises!**

"NiGHTS come on." Reala coaxed. "You have to eat something."

For the millionth time he pushed tasty foods towards NiGHTS, who was sitting on the bed wrapped in furs. Jackle was there, frowning, it didn't look good. There hadn't been any change in NiGHTS attitude for hours; she hadn't even nibbled the food Reala offered her.

And Reala...

Jackle was worried about him, almost as much as he worried for NiGHTS. Reala hadn't rested since he brought NiGHTS back, and he wouldn't until he had calmed NiGHTS down.

"Which had better be soon." Jackle thought. "What happened out there?"

Reala hadn't told him, he had just called for help. Jackle had been standing there, waiting for Reala to acknowledge him for hours.

"NiGHTS?" Reala sighed. "Dammit!"

He stormed to the table, choosing some different foods from the feast Puffy brought in. Reala muttered under his breath incoherently, eyes darting to NiGHTS.

"Reala." Jackle said, making himself heard. "You've been at it for hours; she isn't going to eat anything right now."

Reala growled at Jackle, turning back to the petrified NiGHTS. Jackle angrily fiddled with his cards, quickly choosing the sleep card and aimed. NiGHTS fell down with a sigh, her troubles and worries gone with a spell. Unfortunately, all Reala saw was Jackle throwing a sharp, deadly tarot card at his mate.

With a snarl Reala leapt up, fangs showing.

"How dare you!" Reala growled furiously. "What have you-."

Jackle suddenly leapt foreword, surprising Reala as he snarled in response. Jackle was not one to allow anger to overcome him, so when he got mad all 'maren in the area paid close attention. This included the now shocked silent Reala.

"Listen closely Reala!" Jackle shouted. "You are going to tell me what happened, no growls, no muttering. Speak clearly!"

Reala frowned, but began his story.

"I took her to the forest." Reala started, sitting down on the bed beside NiGHTS and stroked her hair. "It didn't start out smoothly; I didn't think I could ever make NiGHTS happy here. She'd always have to stay; she'd never be free again. I didn't want to see her like that; I wanted her to be happy... so I removed the binding."

"You what?" Jackle asked, his shock making him fall to the floor. "Are you serious? She could have taken off, she could have hurt you!"

Reala looked him in the eye.

"I know."

Silence filled the room for a few moments as they each gathered their thoughts.

_I would have let her go; I wanted her to be happy, no matter the cost. But how can I make her happy now? She knows that Nightopia is being cultivated, what can I possibly do to fix this? Can I even fix this... will she never heal? _

_What was he thinking! That idiotic, stubborn, foolish, 'maren; All of this... for nothing? But removing the binding wouldn't do this to NiGHTS. Something else happened, something he isn't telling me._

"What happened next?" Jackle pushed.

"She was... shocked." Reala continued his tale. "But she didn't run away. She asked me why I let her go, and I told her. She means everything to me Jackle."

"Obviously." Jackle smiled. As rare as it was for Jackle to be angry, it was even rarer for Reala show his kinder side.

"She still didn't leave." Reala smiled, remembering. "She stayed; she decided that she wanted to be my mate."

Jackle half shouted a profanity at this, but shut himself up before he could wake NiGHTS.

"We joined," Reala frowned; a tad embarrassed he was sharing this with Jackle. "And that's... when things went wrong."

Reala sighed. "She woke up before me. I don't know what she was thinking, but she went flying."

"Let me guess," Jackle interrupted. "She saw Nightopia."

"And the 'maren picking it clean." Reala frowned. "I caught up to her as soon as I could, but she'd already seen everything. She passed out and I brought her here."

"Well you're screwed." Jackle sighed walking to the door. "Just let her rest, when she wakes up be gentle and hope for the best."

"That's your advice?" Reala asked, incredulously.

"Yep." Jackle smiled. "You're going to have to beg with this one."

"I don't beg!" Reala hissed.

"NiGHTS saw Nightopia." Jackle stared at him hard. "She's sad and probably furious. You beg now."

With that Jackle was out the door. Reala frowned when he heard it click into place. Brushing NiGHTS' hair with his claws he eased her under a mass of furs, tucking her in. He lay down beside her, holding her next to him.

"What were you thinking?" Reala whispered, brushing his lips on her forehead.

...

"Where was she?"

She was warm, that's for sure. Was someone breathing beside her? It sure sounded like there was. Her stomach was aching, hadn't she eaten anything? Reala had been offering her all sorts of food, why hadn't she eaten? Reala... wait, why am I angry? What did he-...? Nightopia.

NiGHTS' eyes darted open. She was mummified with all the furs wrapped around her body. Her mate lay next to her, holding her body close to his.

Reala's brows were knitted together as he squirmed in his sleep. It was odd for a 'maren to have nightmares, but it brought NiGHTS an odd sense of pleasure to see him squirm. Slipping out from the bed without waking her mate, NiGHTS stood and floated to the window.

Sitting down on the windowsill she silently seethed.

"How could they do this!" NiGHTS thought, tears covered her face and anger filled her heart. "Reala, he knew! That- that bastard! He tricked me into joining with him. I never would have if I had known what he was doing behind my back.

"NiGHTS!"

NiGHTS glared coldly at the recently awakened Reala. Reala flinched at his mates cold stare, but quickly embraced her (despite her protests and struggles)

"Are you alright-."

"You bastard..."

NiGHTS looked him dead in the eye, all the hurt and pain of seeing the land she loved so much being destroyed before her was evident in her stare.

"Why?" NiGHTS asked, her voice beginning to crack. "Was this your plan all along? Taking over Nightopia just to strip it clean? What else haven't you told me! What else are you planning you bastard!"

"You weren't supposed to find out this way." Reala pleaded, hoping to calm NiGHTS down enough for him to plead his case. "I was going to tell you, I swear-."

"How would that change anything?" NiGHTS screamed. "You're still destroying everything! Don't you know what that's going to do? Nightopia and Nightmare are connected! If something happens to one it will happen to the other!"

"That's an old 'maren tale." Reala sighed. "NiGHTS please, calm down."

"Calm down!" NiGHTS said, glaring in fury at Reala.

All her anger suddenly came up in a single burst. If she had been thinking clearly she probably would have done something more effective. But to the distraught NiGHTS who was scared for Nightopia and furious at the male before her summed up her feelings of rage and betrayal in one quick motion.

She clocked Reala in the face with a well placed punch.

A satisfying sharp sound of direct contact relieved some of the tensions she felt as if a small weight came of her shoulders.

"Shit!" Reala growled, rubbing his cheek. "Forgot you could hit hard."

He looked up to see NiGHTS looking dejectedly out the window; the anger had gone, being replaced by a cold sombre gaze. He kept his distance for a few moments, debating what exactly would be the best course of action, preferably one where he wouldn't get nailed to the wall.

A small sob erupted from NiGHTS form, causing an instant reaction in Reala. He flew over and held the crying NiGHTS closer to him. Her body shock with the cries that came from inside her. Each cry seemed like a knife in his own heart, each one reminded him of what he had done to her.

"NiGHTS." Reala sighed. "Please-."

"What?" NiGHTS sobbed. "Calm down?"

"No." Reala pulled her close to his chest and rested his head on hers. "You can be angry if you want, you can feel betrayed. You can hate me for the rest of your days... but don't...don't hurt yourself. Crying like this, not eating. Please, you need to stop doing this."

NiGHTS, still hating the very blood that flew through her mates veins, subconsciously listened to his advice. Her sobs slowly stopped and her breathing steadied. Her mind began to clear and she began to feel the effects of her rage catching up to her. Reala slowly lift her up into his arms and put her to bed. Once more wrapping warm furs around her so she could rest well, she certainly wouldn't want him next to her to keep her warm. Reala stepped back to dim the fire and pick up a chair that had fallen in their struggle.

"Reala?"

Reala quickly turned to NiGHTS, seeing her gaze at him without hatred gave him a small sense of hope.

"Did you lie about us?" NiGHTS asked in a whisper, as if scared to hear the truth. "Did you... do you ... even love me?"

Reala paused for a moment, staring at her in confusion before he spoke.

"NiGHTS." He started. "I won't get any sleep tonight, and probably not for the next few nights. I won't leave your side if I can help it. And if it makes you feel better we can go to a training hall and spar, I'll let you beat me senseless if it will make you feel better."

Reala walked over and sat next to her on the bed. He pulled her close for a hug, kissing her forehead softly.

"Would you really think I'd go through all this if I didn't love you?" Reala asked. "I love you NiGHTS, more than you can imagine."

Reala let it sink into NiGHTS before he got up. As he began to walk away, a small delicate hand reached out and grabbed his. Reala looked down at NiGHTS, who seemed unaware she had reached out to him.

"Please don't go." NiGHTS said, barely a whisper. "I still hate you, but please don't go!"

Reala sat down, careful not to cause NiGHTS discomfort and wrapped his arms around her. What he said was true, he wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight. But the soft breathing beside confirmed that at least NiGHTS was getting the rest that she needed.

**Read & Review!**


End file.
